


KV: The Remix

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Series: "This is Home"- Killervibe Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5 sentence fics, Alright here we go, Angst, Apocalypse, Dopplegangers, Drabbles, F/M, Ficlets, Fluff, Kid Fic, Short, Sick Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Weddings, baby fics, crossovers, it's a loooong ride, strap on your seatbelts, you'll see I stopped following that rule rather quickly lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 106
Words: 22,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: A collection of all the short tumblr prompts I've written for Cisco and Caitlin.





	1. Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all the anons and friends who gave me all these amazing prompts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Take it easy, huh? Don’t you think you’ve put yourself through enough?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by blindobi-wan! <3

When Cisco got home from work, he noticed the door to their spare room was ajar. He dropped his keys into the bowl in their foyer and ran to the room.

 

Yep, it looks like she’s been here a while.

 

“Hey, hey, hey!  _Woah_. Put that down! Take it easy, huh? Don’t you think you’ve put yourself through enough?”

 

Caitlin turned around.

 

“Cisco. I’m pregnant. Not injured. I’m literally fine.”

 

“ _Literally fine,_ ” Cisco scoffed, “You got in the line of fire in yesterday’s meta attack. And your wrist is sprained, ‘not injured’ my  _ass_.”

 

“How else are we going to get this nursery done before January?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Cisco retorted, “Maybe we could ask one of the  _four_  speedsters that we know.”

 

Caitlin dropped the box of diapers on the floor to put a hand on her back. She blew at the bangs over her eyes and looked at her husband, annoyed.

 

“But I want  _us_  to be the ones to do it.”

 

Cisco coaxed her into his arms. It wasn’t her fault that she was officially cooped up on bedrest after yesterday’s fall—which she already grew bored of only after Day 1—three months before her due date. Caitlin made an excellent doctor, but a difficult patient.

 

“We’ve got time. Go rest, Mama.”

 

Cisco put his hands over her stomach and bent down. He glanced up for Caitlin’s approval before he lifted up her silky maternity t-shirt stretched against the swell of her bump.

 

“Hi baby.” He kissed her skin softly. “We know you’re eager to put together your new room, but we’re gonna have to let Daddy do it for you, okay?” He spoke in the softest voice he’s probably ever used in his life.

 

Caitlin watched him speak with adoration.

 

“ _Okay?_ ” He repeated, more sternly, directed at the baby’s mother this time.

 

Caitlin pouted. “I just wanted to be involved.”

 

Cisco’s face softened, “I know. Why don’t I set up a camera and monitors in the bedroom so you can watch and help—From a distance. That way you won’t miss out.”

 

Caitlin smiled, “…I guess that will do.”

 

“Great, I’ll get on that then.” He pointed down the hallway. “Now back to bed!!!!”


	2. Ready Player Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t you dare make me regret selling my soul to save you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Ciscoscaitlin!! <3

“Caitlin…Caitlin…Caitlin!”

 

“What?” She grumbled from inside the cocoon of blankets on her side of the couch.

 

“Press the A button damn it!”

 

Caitlin eyed Cisco wearily. When he first asked her to play this new video game that was released, she agreed because he was so excited and being very cute gushing over all the graphics.

 

But that was five hours ago, and she sort of lost interest after the seventeenth time her on screen character got possessed by a demon. Now, she was just drifting in and out of sleep as Cisco played for both of them by teleporting her character out of danger and preventing her from falling over cliffs.

 

Caitlin was stuck with him until the damn game was won, which might take the entire weekend, according to Iris, who after a quick text confirmed that she was in the same boat and her husband was playing at super-speed. Caitlin already learned her lesson when she asked if she could disconnect the game and leave.

 

“But we started it in multiplayer!! I’d have to restart under solo, which would take even longer to finish.”

 

Caitlin shuddered. Oh no. That definitely was not going to happen.

 

“Don’t you dare make me regret selling my soul to save you! They were my last coins too.”

 

“Oh my god,” she groaned, then picked up her abandoned video game console from the carpet.

 

“Fine, I’ll help you defeat the Boss.”

 

He smashed the buttons manically on his PS3, then spared four seconds to lean across the couch for a quick kiss. “Love you, Cait.”

 

Caitlin smiled against his lips.

 

“Mmhmm.”


	3. Knock Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You have a cute nose, don't make me break it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by laurelsprettybird. I have to admit this might be one of my favourite prompts ever :)

It was about time, Cisco supposed. 

Team Flash were a spectacular embarrassment when it came to hand to hand combat, especially fighting without their powers. In light of the disaster that was Cicada tracking them all down, and nearly succeeding in getting them killed, it became glaringly clear that they needed all the help they could get.

 

So they went to the best.

 

“This is pathetic!” Oliver bellowed at Barry, who fell flat on his ass after the first left hook to his face.

 

Iris snickered. “Not surprised. He failed gym junior year.”

 

“Not true! You know Mr. Jonas accepted my extra credit essay on nutrition,” Barry snapped from the floor.

 

Oliver folded his menacing arms over his chest. “If you want to survive, you need to know how to fight. You need basics in all martial arts. And then some.”

 

“I have a yellow belt in karate,” said Ralph from the bench, who was holding a sagging bag of frozen peas to his black eye which he had somehow self-inflicted.

 

Oliver turned from Dibny to the rest of them, his eyebrows climbed high with bafflement, and they could all hear what he was thinking: Who is this doofus and who thought he would make a good addition to the team?

 

“Congratulations,” Green Arrow deadpanned, “You can fight a six year-old.” He raised his hood, and Cisco had to admit, it made him ten times more intimidating even though they were friends. “This is what is going to happen: You’re going to spar. Barry with me. Cisco and Caitlin. Iris and Ralph. Last one standing wins. Go!”

 

Cisco was having a hard time concentrating, what with Caitlin in her bouncing high ponytail and off the shoulder training tank, looking all flawless and focused.

 

She quirked an eyebrow challengingly. “You gonna hit me?”

 

Cisco frowned. “….I don’t want to.”

 

He rose his hand. “Oliver—Can we switch partners? Why do I have to fight my—“ Cisco gasped, the air knocked out of his lungs as Caitlin tackled him.

 

“Ooof,” he grunted, skidding backwards, suddenly with an armful of Caitlin.

 

“What, you can’t take me?” She swung and he ducked, then blocked her next throw.

 

He put his hands on his knees and panted, “We’re doing this? For real?”

 

She stopped attacking him for a moment. “Don’t worry about hurting me. If it happens, I’ll Killer Frost and regenerate, okay? Give me your worst.”

 

Cisco glanced to the left where Iris and Ralph were circling each other like wolves, and Barry was half beaten to a pulp. He swallowed nervously, “My worst?”

 

Caitlin’s thin line across her mouth twitched, just a little, and he knew it was on.

 

“Okay.”

 

And then they were fighting. Like, for real.

 

Caitlin was better at this than him. Cisco wasn’t sure if it was because she was slighter, or because she had been roughened up by her time working at that bar, but she seemed to know his every move, all his strikes, and they matched each other, blow by blow.

 

He gave her a flying knee, or at least, he thought that’s what it was called, his knee certainly went flying, and she veered to the right.

 

She stood up confidently, and then her fist had impacted his face.

 

He groaned, flexing his jaw, going for offence.

 

“You have a cute nose, don’t make me break it,” Cisco shouted as he threw her over his shoulder. She flipped, landing wobbly on her feet. 

 

She narrowed her eyes. “You wouldn’t dare.”

 

She was right. He wouldn’t.

 

He swept his foot, tripping her, and she went down with a yelp and a loud thud.

 

Cisco laughed victoriously. “Got you!”

 

Caitlin laid limp on the thick blue training mat. Cisco nudged her with his foot. 

 

“Caitlin?”

 

She didn’t respond, and her eyes didn’t open either. Cisco felt the blood rush by his ears, and began to panic. “Baby?”

 

Nothing. 

 

Cisco was about to yell at Felicity (who was refereeing Ralph) for help when suddenly a hand grabbed his ankle and he went toppling down on top of her. 

 

Caitlin pushed his chest away with her arms, flipping them over and pinning him down so that she had him trapped under her weight.

 

“Ha,” she breathed. “I win.”

 

“That wasn’t funny,” Cisco scolded, and Caitlin laughed. She looked at him, sweating, her ponytail all askew. She loomed over, and her eyes went dark with want.

 

“I got you where I wanted.”

 

Cisco’s breath hitched. And, yeah. He was so into this. 

 

“Where’s that?” he asked, their faces inches apart.

 

“Right here,” she whispered, then kissed the life out of him.

 

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Cut it out!” Felicity blew her whistle. “Foul! Makeout on Mat 4!”

 

Caitlin rolled off her boyfriend, breathing heavily. Cisco wiped at his mouth, catching his breath too, knowing full well he was projecting his heart eyes magnified times a thousand for the world to see. He reached for Caitlin’s hand and tangled their fingers together.

 

Oliver glared down at them. “That wasn’t the plan.”

 

Caitlin had no remorse. “He did try to warn you.”

 

Cisco grinned sheepishly up at the Green Arrow. 

 

“Oops?”


	4. Smashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "yeah, well if you weren't so drunk maybe I would"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Laurelsprettybird :)

It was past one in the morning and Cisco was flat out trashed.

 

“Mmm—No—Wait,” Cisco says, stumbling over his own feet, “It’s my birthday so I get what I want and I want secrets.”

 

“Secrets?” Caitlin laughs, forcing Cisco to sit down on his couch, and she bends to take off his shoes and socks, hoping he won’t catch her breath hitch as she pulls off his coat, and is greeted with a lovely whiff of his scent.

 

“I’ll gooooo first!” he all but sang, “I want a Caitlin kiss for my birthday, would you give me one?”

 

Caitlin doesn’t entertain the thought, not now, but she does look up at him, feeling bold, and spills her own secret, “Yeah, she says, “well if you weren’t so drunk maybe I would.”


	5. Mad Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wow…You’re hot when you’re angry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciscoscaitlin with the goods

“Wow…You’re hot when you’re angry.”

Killer Frost glares at Cisco, like, a really intense hard terrifying glare that is making him feel things in places and yeah, she’s really bringing his point to home.

“I’m never hot,” she grits out.

Cisco’s smirk is sly, “I beg to differ.”

Killer Frost rolls her eyes so hard, when they come back down from behind her skull they’re brown, and Caitlin is folding her arms, tapping her foot, demanding an explanation.

Cisco says it all over again.


	6. Being Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “God, just let me fucking love you, you idiot!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who prompted this one? Guess. Ciscoscaitlin, you said? 
> 
>  
> 
> how did u know.

“God, just let me fucking love you, you idiot!”

 

Barry and Iris gasped, and Caitlin dropped her pen, “Cisco!”

 

“Sorry!” Cisco cried, aghast himself at his own frustrated outburst, “I’m sorry—Gah! I didn’t mean—I just—Caitlin please stop looking at those charts and listen to me.”

 

“I’m listening,” Caitlin said, finally meeting his eyes, wishing she was better at masking her love for him.

 

“Stop pushing me away, I know you’re scared, but I know we can make this work.”


	7. 50 times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ve kissed me like fifty times today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yes, this was Ciscoscaitlin's prompt.

“Mmf—Woah!” Cisco said, pulling away lightheaded, “You’ve kissed me like fifty times today.”

 

“Sorry,” Caitlin muttered, not sounding sorry at all.

 

Cisco pulled Caitlin into his lap, “If I knew that finding out we were having a boy was going to make you this happy, I would’ve suggested doing our own ultrasound at Star Labs days ago.”

 

Caitlin went starry-eyed, “A little boy,” she sighed, and kissed him again.


	8. Them and Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It doesn’t matter what they think, I just care about what you think."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciscoscaitlin prompted this. Also this idea is also hers.

It was very difficult to see e4 Cisco and Caitlin be happy with each other so open and freely.

She remembered walking in to find that Cisco with her Cisco, accidentally falling upon a real scolding.

Her eyes skipped to Cisco’s, which were swollen and bruised, sporting that black eye given to him by his own doppelgänger after that terrible misunderstanding.

“It doesn’t matter what they think, I just care about what you think,” Cisco promised.

Caitlin reached for his hands, “I think we should talk when we get home, thank you for believing in me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't clear, they're on another Earth here. Earth 4. For...Reasons....


	9. Sally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re such a dork, and I love you for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks anon!

“Heyyyy beautiful,” Cisco cooed at the fried up satellite as he ran his hands over its charred carcass, “It’s time for some quality Cisco and Sally time, yeah we’re going to fix you right up!”

 

Cisco picked up one of those wheely scooters everyone loved from elementary school gym class that he specifically bought for this reason and slid under Sally with a box of tools.

 

“Oh no, it looks like you’re missing some internal organs, Daddy’s going to have to operate.”

 

Caitlin snorted, “You’re such a dork, and I love you for it.”

 

Cisco startled and almost bumped his head, he rolled out from under the giant black thing and grinned sheepishly, “I didn’t realize anyone was watching.”


	10. The Estranged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the prompt, anon!

Caitlin wrapped her coat around herself, as her hair flapped wildly in the wind.

 

She approached him, hesitantly, avoiding the eyes of everyone else, knowing she stuck out like a sore thumb.

 

“Cisco,” she said, when he stared at her with an unreadable expression, “I’m sorry I said I wouldn’t come, I’m sorry I said all those things—I know it’s not my place anymore and you’re mad at me, and there’s so many things I have still to explain but please, you’re my best friend and I need you, can I have a second chance?”

 

Cisco held out his hand, and she took it, he squeezed her fingers then let go.

 

He wasn’t smiling, but it was better, she knew it was when he offered her his scarf and said, “You’re here, that’s all I need to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really like to turn this into a fic on its own one day.


	11. When Will You Learn....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am putting you in time out because you need to understand the consequences of your actions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Ciscoscaitlin

Once the smoke and the flames dissipated—Look, nobody got hurt—And all that was left standing in what was left of Caitlin’s lab was Killer Frost’s melted ice, Cisco knew he was in a heap of trouble.

 

“Are you kidding me,” Caitlin snarled, “All of my stuff, my papers and certificates are ruined—What the hell were you thinking?”

 

“…I was thinking of making our night in at Star Labs romantic with candles, I wasn’t trying to commit arson!”

 

Caitlin’s stern face cracked at that, “As sweet as that is, I am putting you in time out because you need to understand the consequences of your actions,” she said, pointing to the chair in the Cortex.

 

Cisco followed her point, he was sorry, he really was, but couldn’t help sneaking a kiss on her cheek the way there, tickling her side under her crossed arms, “Love you, Caitlin.”


	12. Cisco You Will Have to Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Baby, I asked you a question. If you know what’s good for you, you better answer me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Ciscoscaitlin

“Baby, I asked you a question. If you know what’s good for you, you better answer me.”

 

Iris stopped typing on her laptop to look up between Cisco and Caitlin, captivated by whatever was going on.

 

Caitlin didn’t even look up from where she was filing her nails sitting on the counter, “You really think that’s going to make me tell you where I’ve hidden your presents?”

 

Cisco’s tough facade broke and he flopped onto the couch of the Star Labs lounge with a pout and a whine, “I neeeeeeeed to know.”

 

Iris laughed, sharing a look with Caitlin, who winked at her before replying, “You will—On your  _birthday_.”


	13. Caitlin Likes Her Fries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Screw them. You’re my favourite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Ciscoatthedisco! Thanks girl!

Cicada was gone, Killer Frost did it,  _she_  did it, and now Caitlin was tired and so hungry.

 

Caitlin looked down at the big belly burger order on her desk and broke into a smile, she fished into the greasy bag for curly fries, then spun around to find Cisco with a matching one.

 

“Junk food break,” Cisco said, “C’mon we deserve it.”

 

Caitlin surveyed the room, eyes lingering on the rest of Team Flash splayed passed out around the Cortex, “What about the rest?”

 

Cisco caught her eye and waved off the sleepers, “Screw them. You’re my favourite.”


	14. Sticky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You’ll never be too much for me. I can’t get enough of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by: Ciscoatthedisco

Caitlin knocks on the doorframe of his workshop, and Cisco lifts his goggles up to greet her.

 

“Oh, you’re busy,” she says, and turns away.

 

Cisco calls her back, “That’s never stopped you before.”

 

Caitlin hesitates, “Yeah, but Ralph was telling me I’ve been a bit— _sticky_ —to you lately, I don’t want to be too much.”

 

Cisco rolls his eyes, and beckons her over, “That’s ridiculous. You’ll never be too much for me. I can’t get enough of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find Part 2 in chapter


	15. No More Pull-Out Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Could I stay here tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Ciscoatthedisco

“Could I stay here tonight?” Caitlin asks, the fourth movie into their marathon.

 

Cisco blinks sleepily, “Yeah, give me until after this scene to make up my pull-out couch.”

 

Caitlin blushes and fishes under the sheets of the bed for Cisco’s hand.

 

“No,” she says shyly, “I mean could I stay  _here?”_

 

It’s silent, but only for a few seconds, and Cisco tries to hide his big smile into one of his pillows, pretending to mull it over, “Sure.”


	16. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll be okay. I’m with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the prompt, anon!

“Well,” Barry says, “Icicle is in the pipeline, what do we do now?”

 

Caitlin squeezes her eyes shut and tries not to tremble, “I go down there and I talk to him.”

 

Caitlin says the words bravely, but she knows Cisco can sense her fear.

 

“Not if you don’t want to, not if you’re not ready—“ Cisco tries to tell her.

 

“I’ll be okay,” she interrupts him, and and takes a strong hold of his arm, leading them to the elevator, “I’m with you.


	17. Don't Sacrifice Yourself Cisco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry for any time I’ve ever made you feel like you’re any less than my whole world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Ciscoatthedisco

Caitlin checked and double and triple checked Cisco’s monitors in the hospital room every ten minutes.

 

She almost lost him.

 

“Cisco,” she sobbed when he opened his eyes the third time, and actually stayed awake, “Please, don’t do something like that again—Don’t sacrifice yourself.”

 

Cisco stared at her, stunned.

 

“I’m sorry for any time I’ve ever made you feel like you’re any less than my whole world—Giving yourself up is  _never_  the answer, I need you in my life.”


	18. Please Don't Eat Us (We're The Help)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by the ever awesome livsig aka cisco-loves-caitlin

“Big yikes, frikin schrap, we need an anti-virus, like, yesterday.”

 

Joe blinks, not comprehending.

 

Cisco siddles up to Joe, putting his arm around his shoulder, “What your granddaughter means is without something to counteract the poison in the next twenty minutes, we’re gonna get a front row seat to Pride & Prejudice & Zombies.”

 

Caitlin skids into the room, her lab coat stained and her goggles still over her eyes, and throws a vial of orangey liquid into Nora’s hands, “Already done!”

 

Cisco forgets all tact as he runs to Caitlin, grabbing her face and kissing her right on the mouth, “You, Caitlin Snow, are truly magical!”


	19. Snowballs for Nora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don’t you dare throw that snowba- goddammit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Staroflightning (first of maaaany)!

Cisco kneeled down next to his goddaughter, “Listen kid, we know you’re all Speedy Gonzales and you think that’s gonna make you win, but you don’t know the physics behind creating the perfect snowball.”

 

He scooped up some snow in his left gloved hand, and extended his right one at Killer Frost who placed a self created sphere there.

 

Cisco grinned, “You see young grasshopper, you may be  _tempted_  to go with Killer Frost’s one because she made them with her own hands, but as you can clearly see, mine is far superior.

 

Killer Frost gasped as Nora giggled, snatching her creation back from him then narrowed her eyes, “Oh, is that so?”

 

Cisco’s eyes widened, “Wait, this is supposed to be an educational lesson!—Don’t you dare throw that snowba—“

 

Right in the face.

 

“—Goddammit!”


	20. Grodd Likes Caitlin, Caitlin Likes Cisco, Cisco Hates Grodd: A Love Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "God, I’m gonna regret this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Staroflightning

“Cisco, I found out that Grodd has a son.”

 

Barry frowned, “So that’s who’s been wreaking havoc on Central City…”

 

Caitlin gave Cisco a pleading look, “You know what we have to do, right?”

 

His face scrunched up, “Do we have to?”

 

“Please Cisco, he’s just a little gorilla and he needs our help.”

 

Cisco let out a long sigh, walking to the Star Labs storage cabinet in search for his jungle gear, muttering to himself, “‘ _It’s just a telepathic baby gorilla’_ , she says, ‘ _it’s not like we’re all gonna suffer again’,_ she says,  _‘look at my cute please lets do what’s right for humanity face I know you can’t say no to,’_ she says. God, I’m gonna regret this."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie I loved this one. When are we gonna get another Earth 2 expedition?? When are we gonna get another beanie on Cisco's head??
> 
> Part 2 in chapter 47


	21. King of America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…What Earth did you say again? And what about my doppelgänger?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Staroflightning

“Barry thinks that it’ll be better if it comes from me but, when we were gone we ran into ourselves again. And um…”

 

Cisco, out of comission due to his fractured leg, tries to sit up in bed as Caitlin changes the cold compress against his bruises, “…What Earth did you say again? And what about my doppelgänger?”

 

“Earth 8,” Caitlin says distantly, pushing Cisco back down against the bed, “don’t get up.”

 

Cisco studies her face, then at her fingers lightly maneuvering his propped up boot cast, “Oh god. We’re an item there, aren’t we?”

 

Caitlin makes a funny face, “Try married with six children, but Barry actually wanted me to tell you about how you were just coronated King of America because e8 Dante died.”

 

Cisco stares at her, then quietly says, “I think I need stronger meds.”


	22. Not Even For Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The half formed tears of ice slid slowly down her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by the-frosty-doctor :)

There has to be something severely wrong with her, Caitlin thinks, to finally be offered what she wants and yet willingly break it.

 

The half formed tears of ice slid slowly down her face.

 

“I can’t love you the way you want me to,” Caitlin cried. “I’ll only hurt you.”

 

Cisco’s voice shook as he swiped angrily at his own eyes, “You won’t even let yourself try.”

 

“Because it will never work. What I want never  _works_.”


	23. Whipped Like Cream Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s your turn to pick the movie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by agentmarymargaretskitz

Cisco shakes the box of DVDs and Blu-Rays at Caitlin, “It’s your turn to pick the movie.”

 

Caitlin picks one quickly and goes to the TV to set it up in the player.

 

Ralph and Iris groan when the title menu comes on the screen.

 

“Hey!” Cisco admonishes as Caitlin comes back and leans her head against his shoulder on the couch, “It’s her turn, if the lady wants to watch  _Shakespeare in Love_ then we’re watching  _Shakespeare in Love_.”

 

Barry frowns, “Cisco,  _you’re_  the one who hates that movie.”

 

Cisco wraps his arm around Caitlin and gets comfortable, “Shhhhhh!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so Cisco hates this movie but Caitlin gets extra cuddly when she watches it so.


	24. Yo, Nora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi Mom. Hi Dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by: agentmarymargaretskitz

Cisco chuckles awkwardly when a teenage guy pops in.

 

“Noraaaaa, who is this rando and what have we said about strangers in Star Labs?”

 

The guy swipes his bangs out of his face, “Yo, Nora, I told you I wanted no part of this time travel schrap,” he turned around at everyone and stopped at Caitlin. “Oh no. Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad.”

 

Cisco’s jaw drops and points between him and Caitlin, “ _Her_   'Mom’ and  _Me_  ‘Dad’?”

 

“Yes  _you_  Dad. What,” the kid scoffs, “You think I look like the spawn of Mom and  _Ralph?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should know that Ralph was extremely offended by that.


	25. That Time Cisco Sounded Like Squidward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s a cold, you’ll survive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by: agentmarymargaretskitz

“I’m dyyyyyyyyyying.”

 

Caitlin passed Cisco the Kleenex box, “It’s a cold, you’ll survive.”

 

Cisco grumbled after blowing his nose.

 

“If it makes you feel better,” Caitlin said, “It should be annoying but somehow you’re awfully cute when your voice sounds all nasal and whiney.”

 

Cisco frowned, “I’d kiss you but I’m gross.”


	26. Long Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You, me, Big Belly Burger? I’ll even let you have some of my fries.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the prompt anon.

“Long day?”

 

Caitlin plopped her purse on her desk and groaned, and Cisco walked right over. She dropped her head against his shoulder.

 

Cisco picked some frost out of her hair, “You, me, Big Belly Burger? I’ll even let you have some of my fries.”

 

“Yes, please.”


	27. Barry's Lemonade Is Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well…At least we saved the wine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by: those-you-ve-known <3

“Party’s over?” Iris pouted.

 

“Kinda hard to have a housewarming party when the city’s about to explode,” Cisco said, kicking the pathetic balloons.

 

“I wanted to show off our new house,” Caitlin sighed, then peered at the table, “I think Sherloque stole Barry’s pitcher of lemonade.”

 

Cisco tsked, and took two big bottles out of their new cellar that they got from their wedding. “Well…At least we saved the wine.”


	28. She Just Doesn't Want Cisco To Slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh god, I’m turning into my mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the-frosty-doctor for this prompt!

“Hey!” Caitlin scolded when her son went stomping past her swearing after she asked how was his day. “No boots in the house! And no  _ice_ in the hallways that’s dangerous for your father.”

 

Caitlin paused, seeming to be hearing herself and went a little green, “Oh god, I’m turning into my mother.”

 

“Not true,” Cisco pointed out, “You’re berating him for not following house rules and being rude, your mom wouldn’t have said anything, she didn’t care—Just wanted you out of the way, remember?”

 

“It’s not that she didn’t care…” Caitlin was quick to say. Cisco had very strong opinions about his in-laws.

 

Cisco got up from their shared home worklab and called the kids to get back downstairs to greet their mother properly.


	29. No No No They Don't Play Those Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is why we can’t have nice things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Staroflightning

Cisco looked between Ralph and the real life dinosaur he was trying to ringmaster in the speed lab and slowly backed away.

 

Caitlin came around the corner with a question when Cisco grabbed her waist, covering a hand over her mouth and shushing her.

 

She struggled in his stronghold, then slacked with fear when her eyes fell upon the mega ultra prehistoric madness in front of them.

 

He breached them to the cortex to find Barry and Iris frozen over a boargame that even Caitlin recognized.

 

“Is that…Jumanji?”

 

Cisco sighed. “This is why we can’t have nice things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cisco takes Caitlin by the arm and breaches her AWAY from there and by away I mean Earth 38 so they can go find Kara ASAP


	30. Ciscos Before Icicles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m not about to let you freeze to death.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Staroflightning

“You came back for me?” Cisco said through violent shivers as he started to thaw, “What about your father?”

 

“Nevermind him.”

 

Cisco frowned, teeth chattering, “But Cait—“

 

“Shhh,” Caitlin told him softly as her silvery hair melted away.

 

Cisco was met with warm brown eyes.

 

“I went ten years without my dad, what’s a few days more?”

 

Cisco shuddered again, but it wasn’t because of the cold.

 

She cupped his cheek in her hand, “I’m not about to let you freeze to death.”


	31. Understanding Yesterday A Little Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry I wasn’t there sooner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the prompt anon!

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there sooner.”

 

Cisco stopped fiddling with alien tech to look at Caitlin. “What are you talking about?”

 

“Last year. When Barry was stuck in the speed force.”

 

Cisco frowned. “That was so long ago. I’ve forgiven you.”

 

Caitlin averted her eyes.

 

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t have. It took me until now to realize how unhappy you were.”

 

Cisco took her hand, “I’m happy now.”

 

She smiled a little. “I know. So am I.”


	32. Nora the Sneakster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait a min—NORA!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anon but title credit goes to the-frosty-doctor :)

Caitlin ran right into Cisco’s workshop and threw her arms around his neck, kissing his face, “Yes! I’ll be your date, Cisco the flowers are beautiful!”

 

Cisco’s jaw dropped open and his brain shut down for a solid minute after Caitlin put her mouth on his, “I—You—How did you know? I haven’t even asked you yet!”

 

Caitlin pulled away, very confused and a little afraid, “But the flowers—You sent them to me!” She thrusted them out to him and he was very surprised that he missed them on her way in.

 

“I—No.” Cisco frowned when Caitlin took a step backwards.

 

“I mean—I wished I did! I was going to ask tonight about your plans for Valentine’s Day.”

 

Caitlin no longer looked like she wanted to throw up.

 

She slid her fingers through his hair, “Then what happened?”

 

“I was in the lounge,” Cisco started, “On the phone with Barry talking about whether I should ask you out yesterday when—“

 

Cisco stopped mid sentence, grabbing Caitlin’s bouquet to vibe them and at the same time—just as he saw a vibe of the sneaky speedster forging his handwriting on a note that went with the roses—Caitlin gasped.

 

“Wait a min—NORA!”


	33. She's No Longer Just The Work Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good morning Mrs. Ramon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anon

“Good morning Mrs. Ramon.”

 

Caitlin beamed, waking up in their luxurious king bed of their Honeymoon Suite.

 

She squinted at the harsh sunlight streaming in from their window, and remembered their flight to the Caribbean later this evening. Because they were going on vacation. Because they were going on their honeymoon.

 

Because yesterday was their wedding day.

 

Because Caitlin  _is_  Mrs. Ramon.

 

She kicked the white lacey lingerie from off the side of the bed and hummed at the way Cisco’s lips were pressed softly under her ear.

 

She turned around to see his face, how his eyes were bright and glowing and how his smile was the best thing she’s ever seen. How this was only the first morning like this that they’d share for the rest of their lives.

 

She brushed her hand along the side of his face, and he kissed her knuckles when they passed his lips.

 

“Mrs. Ramon,” she echoed with wonder, “Say that again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering I am uploading all of these chapters at once, and yes, I am very tired of it.


	34. Who Said His Game Wasn't Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your hair looks like starlight. It’s beautiful!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci to the anon for this prompt.

Killer Frost came sliding out of the sky and Cisco was breathless.

 

He was beginning to understand why the name  _Khione_  was used to describe Killer Frost.

 

A goddess. Because, there was something so unearthly about her.

 

She hops off her sheet of ice like a stepping stone, and gives Vibe a little smirk. “What’s wrong with you?”

 

“Your hair looks like starlight. It’s beautiful!" he blurts. 

 

Killer Frost scoffs, and messes with his hair, but turns backwards to wink at him, “Yours isn’t so bad yourself.”


	35. Because

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're my home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Ciscoscaitlin

Cisco was sitting crosslegged in the Speed Lab watching Nora and Barry train and Caitlin dropped down to join him.

 

“Are you going to take it? Your dad’s offer?”

 

“You mean move with him to Greenland?”

 

Cisco nodded. “I’d miss you, but I think you should.”

 

Caitlin looked at him, “No, I already told him I wanted to stay in Central City.”

 

“But why?”

 

“Because.”

 

Caitlin leaned in, placing her hands on his knees and kissed him softly. “You’re my home.”


	36. One Hit Wonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks anon.

Killer Frost throws her blue jacket onto Caitlin’s desk and high fives Iris and Ralph.

 

“Couldn’t have done that without you,” Barry tells her.

 

Cisco turns around in his spiny chair, and nods after looking at the monitors, “Barry’s right. Your cold temperature made all the difference.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Killer Frost says with a smirk, then melts into Caitlin.

 

Caitlin stretches, and pulls her hair out of her ponytail, looking around at the team. She stops at Cisco and raises her eyebrow.

 

“I’m serious,” Cisco says, “You were amazing out there.”

 

Caitlin blushes, happy with the praise from her new boyfriend.

 

“Thank you,” she squeezes his hand, then studies him. “What is it?”

 

“Oh nothing,” he replies flippantly. “We should start calling you Vanilla, is all.”

 

Caitlin narrows her eyes. “…Why?”

 

Cisco gave her an evil grin, “Because you’re my—“

 

“—Oh no.”

 

Cisco slides his Vibe goggles over his eyes and grins. “Ice ice  _baby_.”

 

Caitlin tries to shoot a glare at Ralph’s roaring laughter but fails miserably when Cisco gets up and hugs her tightly for his troubles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK BUT BARRY IS ALSO ON THE FLOOR LAUGHING WITH RALPH. CISCO HAS BEEN WAITING 3 YEARS TO SAY THAT. IRIS IS TRYING TO HOLD IN HER GIGGLES. HARRY WAS HERE FOR THIS ONE AND HE JUST BRISKLY WALKED OUT THE ROOM. CAITLIN IS VERY EMBARRASSED.


	37. Ralph Wants a Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you do this, you will be dead to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Staroflightning

Cisco crunched the flyer into a ball in his fist then threw it at Ralph.

 

“If you do this, you will be dead to me.”

 

Ralph gulped, “What—The Valentine’s Day party? But what’s so bad about that?”

 

“Because!” Cisco exploded, then reeled it in, controlling himself again. That might have been a little extreme but he has worked  _so_ hard for this. He dragged Ralph to the corner and lowered his voice, craning his neck to make sure everyone else was surrounding Joe in the Med Bay.

 

“Because that’s the day I’ve been planning for a month and a half to propose to Caitlin! If she sees you’re throwing a party then she’d want to go!”

 

“Really?” Ralph said, touched.

 

Cisco grumbled under his breath. “She’s nice like that.”

 

“Aww!”

 

“So. No. Ralph. Party. Got it?”

 

“Understood,” Ralph nodded with a salute, then put his hand under his chin and pondered. “But I can have it be on the 15th instead as a secret engagement party, right?”


	38. Cisco Always Thought His Best Feature Was His Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have I ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ...wait for it...Staroflightning. Gasp. ily tho it's ok (also I probably asked for it lmao).

Caitlin shone her flashlight in Cisco’s face. “Have I ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?”

 

It went silent and Caitlin clicked off the light. She went for his blood pressure next.

 

“Wait…You’re talking to me?” Cisco balked.

 

“There’s nobody else here, silly,” she said fondly as she released the hold of the meter.

 

Despite his killer migraine, he still laughed loudly, embarrassed.

 

“Blood pressure is normal,” she noted.

 

“Take the meds I’ve prescribed, drink water and take a nap, okay? That’s the best I can do for you.”

 

Cisco blinked. “Really?”

 

She knew he was talking about the compliment not his prognosis.

 

“Yeah,” she said, pushing him gently to lie down and handing him a pillow and blanket, then dimmed the room. “Feel better soon. I’ll check you in an hour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIKE THIS IS PLATONIC BY THE WAY AND CISCO IS FLUSTERED BUT TIRED. SO HE SLEEPS BUT HE DREAMS OF HER. AND IT STICKS WITH HIM FOR a loNG TIME. HE IS A BIT SHOOK BC HE ALWAYS THOUGHT HIS BEST FEATURE WAS HIS HAIR


	39. Catch Me in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why didn't you call me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Staroflightning

“Why didn’t you call me?”

 

Caitlin’s teeth chattered in the cold. “I didn’t want your help.”

 

Cisco bristled.

 

“Not because I didn’t want you,” she was quick to correct. “I just didn’t want you to see me like this. I’m embarrassed.”

 

He guided her into his car and cranked on the heat. He levelled her with a look before he started started to drive. “Don’t be. I will never think of you any less.”


	40. First Trimester Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'd do anything for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci Star

“What do you need?” Cisco asks her gently, rubbing her back.

 

Caitlin moans into the garbage pail, which would have to get thrown out and replaced, since she refused to touch their toilet with her hands.

 

“I need this baby to listen when I say stop it or else you’re going to make me hate food.”

 

Cisco yawns, then gets up. “Is there anything you think you might tolerate?”

 

Caitlin’s bottom lip wobbles. “Ginger ale? I think I had the last of it yesterday though.”

 

Cisco checks the time. 4 AM. “I’ll find some place that’s open and get some more now.”

 

Caitlin protests weakly, “You don’t have to do that. It’s too early and you’re tired.”

 

Cisco kisses her forehead.

 

“Nonsense. don’t you know by now? I’d do anything for you.”


	41. In Which All of Team Flash has a Family Member Killed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Breathe, okay? Just breathe. It’s okay, I’m here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Staroflightning 
> 
> Beware of character death.

Dr. Tannhauser’s lifeless body laid frozen on the ground.

 

“Breathe, okay? Just breathe. I’m here.”

 

Caitlin sobs, and her legs give away.

 

Cisco catches her as she comes crashing down the side of the wall. She collapses against him, her nails drawing blood in Cisco’s arms as she clutches him.

 

She is crying so hard she’s gasping for air and Cisco pushes down his fury, the seething red, the way he wants to ruthlessly kill Icicle for what he has done. Because she needs him now. She needs him.

 

“ _Mom_ — _Dad killed Mom_ — _He killed her_. My _mom_.”

 

Barry runs out of the room to vomit, the trauma from his childhood resurfacing like a tidal wave.

 

“Caitlin, Caitlin, Caitlin,” Cisco babbles as he rocks her close, realizing his worse nightmare with Dante has come back for her. “I’m here. I’m here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah the angst hits hard. Hey so i took out the ‘it’s ok’ because obviously it is not ok. But ouch this one is pretty yikes i'm sorry Caitlin. Is it awful that I want this to happen in the show?


	42. Survival of the Brainiest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is that sudoku?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by the-frosty-doctor

Barry clapped his hands together, excited to get to work, but paused when he found Cisco and Caitlin both bent over their desks scribbling madly in books.

 

Barry peered over Cisco’s shoulder. “Is that sudoku?”

 

“SHHH!” They both hissed in harmony, not even looking at him.

 

Barry looked to Sherloque for answers.

 

“Les deux are trying to test their intelligence,” Sherloque drawled. “Whoever solves the puzzle first wins a date or something, je m’en fou.”

 

“Not a date!” Caitlin squeaked, “Free lunch!”

 

“Exactly,” Cisco said distractedly, “totally not the same thing.”

 

Sherloque rolled his eyes at Barry. "See?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol ok but it ends up being a tie and they have to rematch. And they tie again. They end up just both stopping when they are hungry to eat they quickly realize it is indeed a date. In case anyone is wondering sherloque says first ‘those two crazies’ then ‘I couldnt care less’.


	43. The Couples' Disco Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Staroflightning: Hi, My name is Star and I'm going to audition for the role of prompte--
> 
> Me, packing up my briefcase and stuffing a donut in my mouth: --You're hired.

“Dance with me?”

 

Caitlin tore her eyes away from Barry and Iris on the dancefloor. The music was pulsing in Caitlin’s ears, so maybe she hadn’t heard him right.

 

“What?”

 

Cisco shouted a little louder, “Do you want to dance?”

 

Caitlin looked apprehensive, “But they said this is the ‘Couples’ Disco Song’.”

 

Cisco’s smile slipped away and he faltered, “Is that not okay?”

 

She considered him. He was attractive in his button up with the top buttons undone, his hair tucked behind his ears.

 

No, she decided that she doesn’t care if this club thinks they are together when they are not. They are allowed to have fun.

 

She takes his hand and stands up from her barstool.

 

“Actually, I think that’s a great idea.”

 

And if someone stops to tell her as they laugh and spin around that they are very cute together, she decides she doesn’t have to correct them either.


	44. Barry's Flippers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your laugh is the best sound in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intern: Prompted by *looks at smudged hand* carofslightling  
> Me: You've worked here for long now, and you still don't know that 1/4 of these fics were prompted by Staroflightning??? You're fired. 
> 
>  
> 
> lol guys i'm sorry I'm tired.

Nobody ever thought someone would steal all of The Flash suits.

 

Well. All except one. There was still the original, the one he wore to test out his powers on that very first day. When he looked like Clifford the Big Red Dog attempting to go scuba diving.

 

“You look ridiculous, man.”

 

“I know,” Barry moans, trying to discreetly fix his wedgie.

 

Caitlin’s shoulders shake, trying to hold herself together, but when Barry’s flippers start slapping against the floor, she loses it and cracks up.

 

It’s contagious, and the two of them end up falling to the floor, barely able to breathe, it’s too funny.

 

Cisco sighs, and looks at Caitlin with stars in his eyes, “Your laugh is the best sound in the world.”


	45. The Kid Friendly Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And that was the moment that I decided that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Caitlin Snow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by staroflightning 
> 
> I loved doing this one, thanks.

“And the alligator was right about to tear me in two…”

 

Cisco got up and made a wooshing sound, swooping his arms dramatically.

 

Nora and Dawn were hanging on to his every word.

 

“Then Caitlin came in and—“

 

“Killer Frost saved you!?!” Litle Nora asked, vibrating excitedly in her seat at metuhaman speed.

 

“Yes! Caitlin came and she frosted that alligator just as it was about to chomp me for lunch!”

 

The kids gasped.

 

Caitlin folded her arms over her chest and leaned against the doorframe, unable to stop smiling.

 

“She draaaaagged me out of the swamp and we were both muddy and lost in the middle of the Gorilla City.”

 

“That’s Earth 2!” Don cut in proudly.

 

Cisco nodded, “That’s right! And so then we looked at each other, stuck in the jungle covered in goop and we kissed.”

 

“Ewwww!” Nora squealed.

 

“Yucky, Uncle Cisco!!”

 

“Anyways, we broke apart and Caitlin said all horrified, ‘I’m pretty sure we swapped spit with very unsanitary water.’”

 

Caitlin rolled her eyes at herself at the memory.

 

Cisco laughed, and turned to Caitlin. She gave him her softest smile.

 

“And that was the moment that I decided that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Caitlin Snow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND CAITLIN PULLS HIM TO THE SIDE AND GOES YEAH U KNOW THAT FULL OF LIES AND CISCO IS LIKE WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THEY ASKED HOW WE GOT TOGETHER WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO TELL THEM thE TRUth THEY ARE SIX!!!! anyways so ya that happened but like LATER NO WONDER THEY THE BEST BABYSITTERS IN TOWN.


	46. Cuts More Than Just the Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was just a dream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by reddieformileven

Cisco doesn’t even realize that he has called her until her voice is in his ear.

 

“Cisco? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

 

His heart is caught in his throat and he’s still shaky.

 

“Cicada—I thought—“ He took a deep breath as the panic subsided. “I thought I was dead. It felt so real.”

 

“Where are you?”

 

His hands clutched his phone. “In my room.”

 

He could hear her sigh with relief.

 

“So it was just a dream?”

 

“I—“ Cisco knew he sounded pathetic. “It felt so real.”

 

“I know,” Caitlin soothed. “Just close your eyes and listen to my voice, okay? Just like you did with me. You’re safe. You’re okay. It was just a dream.”


	47. Gorilla Cisco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come back to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciscoscaitlin prompted this! <3 
> 
> Part 2 to chapter 20

“Come back to me,” she begged when he held a blade to her throat.

 

“Cisco, please snap out of this.”

 

He didn’t listen. Couldn’t listen, she knew, under Grodd’s effects.

 

She didn’t want to hurt him. Didn’t want to kill him.

 

Killer Frost demanded that she come out and take him down.

 

But Caitlin knew. She knew he could do this.

 

She struggled in his bruising hold, and winced at the sharp edge at her neck, but looked him in the eyes when she said, “I love you. Be strong.”

 

The knife clattered to the ground and Cisco’s eyes rolled up in his skull. Cisco gasped, then wept when he saw what he’d almost done.

 

“You should’ve incapacitated me with Frost! Should’ve killed me, damnit! Don’t ever let me hurt you!”

 

“It’s okay,” Caitlin said, turning his cheek towards her. It was time she told him the truth. “I love you.”


	48. Baby E Takes on the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You have vibe powers and ice powers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompt.

The Scary Man laughed but you didn’t find it funny. You kick him in the shin as hard as you can with your light up sneakers.

 

“Take me back home!”

 

“Can’t do that, kiddo,” The Scary Man snaps. “Don’t you understand why I need you?”

 

You shake your head. No, you don’t. And you know for a fact that The Scary Man  _doesn’t_  need you. You know that there are bad people out there. You know that there are dangers.

 

And he is one of them.

 

You want to go home. Being kidnapped from kindergarten was  _not_ the story you were planning to share at Show and Tell.

 

“You have vibe powers and ice powers. That makes you special. That is why I need you.”

 

“No!” You shout angrily, struggling against the uncomfortable carseat The Scary Man is trying to strap you in. “Mommy and Daddy say I’m special because I have a big heart! Besides! I’m not allowed to use them when they’re not here!”

 

“That’s right, buddy. But I’m here now.”

 

You turn your head and scream, “Daddy!”

 

You are so happy he is here, stopping The Scary Man from starting the car.

 

“I’m here. I say you use your powers to go back home to your Mommy and siblings while I kick his butt.”

 

You obey, but not before throwing a little icicle at The Scary Man’s shoes. Daddy said you could use your powers afterall.

 

You step into the fun blue swirly breach and fall into Mommy’s arms.

 

“Oh, my baby,” she says, picking you up and hugging you tightly. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

 

You hug her back and rest your cheek on her shoulder. “I kicked The Scary Man and I didn’t use my powers until Daddy told me to just like you said,” you mumble, starting to get sleepy.

 

Mommy kisses your forehead and carries you to your room.

“I’m so proud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have to thank this anon, without this anon @ciscoscaitlin and my little kid would have never existed. Baby E you have our heartttttt.


	49. Cisco Just Wants to Buy a Dang Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I should've warned you I was coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompt!

“Cisco!”

 

“Iris?

 

“Cisco!”

 

“Barry!”

 

“Ramon.”

 

“Harry!?”

 

The jeweller raised an eyebrow. “Is this some sort of family reunion?”

 

Cisco scratched at his head and chuckled awkwardly. “These are my friends.”

 

“I told her I was going ring shopping with you and she insisted on coming along.” Barry said, sheepish.

 

“I should’ve warned you I was coming,” Iris said, strapping her messenger bag over her shoulder and peering into the glass. “Honestly, Cisco, you need a woman’s second opinion.”

 

Barry shrugged, seeming to agree.

 

“Oooh,” she continued, “So are you going with platinum, gold or silver?”

 

Cisco looked at Harry. “What’s your excuse?”

 

“Oh, I’m just here to watch.”

 

“But if you’re all here then who is distracting Caitlin at Star Labs?” Cisco hissed, refusing the emerald eyesore the salesman was waving in front of him. It looked like something his _Abuela_ would throw away for looking too old.

 

“Ralph,” said Iris. She stopped the salesman and asked her if he could bring out the Swarovski collection.

 

Cisco’s palms were beginning to sweat.

 

_Ralph?_

 

“Does he know?”

 

“Ralph can keep a secret,” Barry said, then pointed at a gold one that looked eerily similar to the one Iris has, “That one is beautiful.”

 

Harry started a conversation with the jeweller, actually curious about an Earth 1 stone he’s never seen.

 

Cisco held out his hands, overwhelmed. “Okay! Okay! Just stop!”

 

The jewellery store quieted.

 

“I invited Barry because I thought I’d be nervous, but you know what? I was doing just fine before all of you showed up.”

 

Iris pouted, “But it’s Caitlin’s engagement ring!”

 

“Yeah,” Cisco said gently, “And  _I’m_  her boyfriend. Not you guys. This is something I want to do by myself.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but Harry goes 'Yo he is right lets go’ and they single file outta there and Cisco picks the perfect one :) 
> 
> Read Part 2 in chapter 54


	50. Six Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry, I wish I could've told you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks anon. You want us all to die.

“We’re going to get you out of there Caitlin!” Barry shouts, frantic. “Why won’t it let me phase?!?”

 

Caitlin watches the timer count down to six minutes. Six minutes until the poisonous gas goes off and she’ll suffocate.

 

Cisco’s near manic as he tries to hack the code to the door.

 

“Cisco,” she says with a shuddery breath as the seconds pass. “Cisco stop. It’s too late.”

 

“No!” he shouts through thick tears, banging against the glass wall. “No! I’m gonna get this!”

 

Caitlin places her hands against the window as red lightening flew everywhere.

 

“Please,” she begs, tears streaming down her face. “Just stay with me.”

 

Cisco stops and screams, blasting a vibe against the glass and screams louder when it only bounces back.

 

“Please,” Caitlin says again, calmer now, but heartbroken at his pain.

 

Cisco touches the wall, where her hands are, shaking, mirroring her.

 

They press their heads together through the glass.

 

“I love you,” whispers Caitlin.

 

“What?”

 

“You’re who I think about when I’m sad and when I’m happy and everything in between,” she rushes, “You’re my best friend, my favourite person in the whole world, the whole multiverse even, and there’s nothing, no one who will change that. You were the last thing I thought about when I died on that operating table in the Med Lab and you’re going to be the last thing I think about now.”

 

“ _Caitlin.”_

 

“I’ve been dreaming about a future with you. Me and you together, happy, maybe with a child or two. We’d work at Star Labs together and then go home together too, because all I really want is to spend the rest of my life with you.”

 

Cisco sobs. “I love you, too.”

 

Caitlin exhales, and looks at the timer.

 

A minute left to go.

 

“I love you so much. I’m sorry, I wish I could’ve told you.”


	51. Picture Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I made you a pretty picture!” :’)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciscoscaitlin prompted this one because we love our Killervibe family and can't wait to actually stop being busy/lazy/uninspired enough to share our Ramon family with you.

Cisco stopped fiddling with the ancient Speed Force Bazooka when he felt a litte tap on his leg.

 

He looked down and grinned. “Hiya baby, whatcha got there?”

 

His daughter’s little curls sprung out as she jumped up and down, flashing a paper with crayola scribbles all over it.

 

“I made you a pretty picture!”

 

Cisco gasped and scooped her up.

 

“A pretty picture for me!?”

 

Amalia’s eyes widened and she nodded ten adorable times in a row. “Look! It’s you and me and Mommy!”

 

Cisco squinted at the abstract lines and tilted his head. Well, yes, he supposed the blue circle with a giant orange dot in the middle looked very much like him.

 

“Wow Amalia, such an amazing artist!” He tickled her belly button when it peeked out from her raised shirt.

 

Amalia squealed and laughed, that sound Cisco loved hearing and made his life’s mission to hear every day.

 

“Where’s Mommy in the picture?”

 

Amalia giggled, and pointed at a blank part of the page. “There!”

 

Cisco made a funny face. “But there’s nothing there.”

 

“Yes, there is!” she insisted, pointing a chubby finger at nothing. “There! With the snow!”

 

Cisco ran his hand over that part with his free hand where she was holding it up and felt wax.

 

Ah, it all clicked into place now.

 

Cisco laughed, “Baby, you used a white crayon! On white paper! Nobody can see Mommy!”

 

“Oh no!” Amalia’s lip began to tremble.

 

“Oh, don’t cry,” Cisco hushed. He set her down and opened his bottom drawer of his work desk for Amalia related things, forgetting all about the Speed Force Bazooka. He picked out a pack of markers and sat her down on his lap.

 

“How about we draw Mommy again with another colour together?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HE WANTS A KID. 
> 
> GIVE HIM THE KID.


	52. When Caitlin's the Only One Invited to the Westallen Baby Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He only stopped kissing her when he smelt the cupcakes burning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by livsig aka cisco-loves-caitlin

Caitlin covers her mouth with surprise when she walks into the kitchen.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Cisco puts something in the oven and gives her a big smile. “I might not be welcomed to Iris’s baby shower but my cupcakes will be!”

 

Caitlin giggles, hugging him close. “That is so sweet. And competitive. And weirdly, that turns me on.”

 

Cisco leans in to kiss her. “You’re sweet,” he murmurs.

 

“Yeah?” Caitlin breathes, “What kinda cupcakes are you making?”

 

“Chocolate and red velvet,” he says between kisses.

 

“Mmmm,” Caitlin smiles against his lips, “My favourite taste.”

 

Cisco pulls back slightly. “No. Yours is vanilla.”

 

Caitlin’s look is coy, “I wasn’t talking about the cupcakes.”

 

She watches him processes that, how he goes from  _Oh?_  to  _Oh_.

 

He shuts up her giggles again.

 

He only stopped kissing her when he smelt the cupcakes burning.


	53. Mama Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know who you sound like? Your father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anon.

Cisco chases Caitlin down the hall as she runs alongside the paramedics, blabbering half incoherent medical nonsense as they wheel Amalia into the Children’s hospital’s crashroom.

 

“Let me help her!” she yells at the ER doctors, struggling against Cisco’s hold. “Please!”

 

Caitlin is crying and angry and Cisco tries to calm her down. “Cait, I know you want to help but you’re  _not_  a paediatrician. Or an endocrinologist. We’re going to have to just stand back and let them do their jobs.”

 

Caitlin swipes at her eyes with the back of her hand and rambles, “Why didn’t anyone notice she wasn’t feeling well? Why didn’t they give her the insulin? It was right there in her backpack marked and labelled with clear instructions. It couldn’t have been any clearer, Cisco, I don’t understand!”

 

Cisco rubbed her shoulder, “I know. I know. But she’s going to be okay. They’re gonna fix her right up and we’ll have a firm talk with the school’s principal.”

 

Cisco thanks a nurse who offers them chairs close enough so that they could watch the doctors around Amalia, and reach forward to squeeze her limp hand.

 

Cisco turns to his wife and blinks.

 

Frost seethes. “I should just take Amalia back to Star Labs and make my own cure to fix her system. I’m sure I could do it, then she wouldn’t even need the insulin so that stupid incompetent people don’t mess with our daughter’s life.”

 

Cisco recoils. “ _No_.”

 

“ _No?_  Don’t you care? Our baby girl is suffering from a disease we have the intelligence to squash. We can  _fix_  her.”

 

“You know who you sound like? Your father,” Cisco snaps.

 

Caitlin’s eyes turn back to brown, and she stares at her husband with shock. “You didn’t just say that.”

 

A doctor interrupts them suddenly, “Your daughter is stable. She’s going to be fine. We’ll be moving her to an observation room shortly.”

 

They both let out identical sighs of relief.

 

The doctor leaves and the two share a tense moment of silence.

 

“She’s going to be okay,” Cisco whispers. “She has diabetes. Just like how she’s a breacher and looks just like you. Of course I want her healthy, of course I want her safe. But we’ve known she has this disease for over a year Caitlin. We’re not going to change that. We’re not going to change who our daughter is.”

 

Caitlin lets out a long breath, her eyes watering again. “I thought she was going to die.”

 

Cisco catches her when she throws her arms around him, and he kisses her forehead. “She didn’t. She’s our strong little girl. Strong like her Mama.”


	54. What Are You Hiding Ralph?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes, I will marry you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by livsig aka cisco-loves-caitlin

Caitlin dances around her Med Lab as she gets her work done and pretends to gasp, “Yes, I will marry you!”

 

She sticks her left hand out as if Cisco’s right there on bended knee.

 

“Uh…Caitlin? What the  _heck_  are you doing?”

 

Caitlin yelps, whipping around to find Ralph having caught her acting out fantasies to her medicine cabinet.

 

“Oh my god,” she blushes furiously, and haphazardly splays her hands over the table as if she was actually concentrating on the bacteria under the microscope, knocking test tubes down in the process. “Nothing! I wasn’t doing anything!”

 

Ralph crosses his arms, unconvinced. “You were pretending Cisco was proposing!”

 

“—No I wasn’t!” She stammers.

 

Ralph raises an eyebrow.

 

Caitlin could not possibly be more red. “Okay. Fine. I was.”

 

“Why?”

 

Caitlin smiled to herself, playing with her microscope. “I overheard Iris insisting on accompanying Barry to help Cisco buy a ring.”

 

Ralph’s eyes widen a bit. “Oh! Wow!”

 

Caitlin stops abruptly. “Why do you look constipated?”

 

“I don’t look constipated!”

 

She narrows her eyes. “You know something.”

 

“No I don’t—“

 

Caitlin’s eyes turn icy blue and Ralph quickly spills the beans, “They asked me to distract you while all of them went to meet Cisco at the jewelry store on 8th street, Harry, Iris, Barry and I think they even called Joe. Please don’t tell them I told you—I like having friends!”

 

Caitlin beams with a little happy scream and ditches her stuff to grab her bag and kiss Ralph’s cheek.

 

Ralph follows her, “Where are you going?”

 

“To get a manicure!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to chapter 49


	55. Space Jam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you’re going I’m coming with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by livsig

“Make sure you look after things when I’m gone.”

 

“No way,” Caitlin said. “If you’re going I’m coming with you.”

 

Cisco raided his candy stash, pouring dozens of Twizzlers into his bag, “I’m going on a space ship. To outer space. For an indeterminate amount of time.”

 

“I know.”

 

“You hate astronauts. You don’t like confined spaces. You like natural sunlight.”

 

“That’s not false.”

 

Cisco looked up from his fast packing. “Caitlin, you’re not fooling me. You wouldn’t like anything about possibly getting stuck in an unknown galaxy eating space food and floating away at zero gravity.”

 

Caitlin fiddled with her necklace. “No, you’re right. It’s space. It’s scary, vast, dangerous and unknown.” She let go of her jewelry and stood up straighter, a fierce expression on her face.

 

“But I’m going with you and you can’t stop me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop thinking about the look on Cisco's face when Caitlin says "I want to go to space with you." lmao


	56. A Very QuickWest Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “May I have this dance?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Livsig. Woo! Thanks girl.

“May I have this dance?”

 

“No, you may not,” Cisco snaps from their banquet table at Wally and Jesse’s vow renewal reception, not even looking at his son’s direction as he busies helping himself to some more chocolate fondue. “Nora is too old for you.”

 

Dante Stein whines, “Daaaad,  _shut up_.”

 

Nora, almost seventeen, rolls her eyes and looks at her painted nails, extremely unimpressed. “No, please, Uncle Cisco. Continue. I’ve been trying to get this kid to leave me alone all night but apparently “I’m not into boys  _period_  forget twelve year old boys who are practically my cousin’ isn’t a language he speaks.”

 

Cisco licks the chocolate sauce off his fingers and begins to frown. “Dante. Let her be. Go dance with your sister or one of Jesse’s cousins.”

 

Dante Stein’s hair goes platinum as he huffs, and marches away to find Amalia.

 

Caitlin sits down with a plate full of more chocolate covered strawberries.

 

“What did I miss?” she asks breathlessly. The DJ switched the song to something from the 90s and she started to groove her head to the music.

 

Cisco popped a strawberry into her mouth then gave her a sticky kiss.

 

“Nothing much.” He got up after she chewed her mouthful and held out his hand, echoing his son’s words, “May I have this dance?”

 

Caitlin smiled and accepted. “I’d love to.”


	57. They Deserve a Break Anyways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You have got to be kidding me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the prompt anon.

“What’s this!?” Caitlin demands, waving plane tickets she found on her desk in front of Cisco’s face.

 

“Um,” Cisco says with a straight face, “A plane ticket? To Aruba. For you.”

 

“You have got to be kidding me?”

 

“Not happy?”

 

“No!” Caitlin exclaims, “I mean—No! I’m  _not_  not happy! I’m just—“

 

“No really. What’s wrong?”

 

Caitlin sighs and points to his desk.

 

Cisco walks backwards, following her direction with a frown. He looks down at his desk and gasps, then bursts out laughing.

 

“You didn’t!”

 

“I did,” Caitlin pouted.

 

Cisco picked up the tickets to Jamaica.

 

“Looks like we’re going on a loooooong vacation.”


	58. The Flash Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You passed out for like an hour"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the prompt blindobi-wan!

Cisco jerked awake. “Did I miss the parade?”

 

A thin worried line crossed Caitlin’s mouth. “Don’t you remember what happened? The parade was cancelled due to the meta attack.” 

 

Cisco rubbed his head, “Ow.” 

 

“Yeah,” Caitlin said sympathetically, “You passed out for like an hour.” 

 

“I don’t remember,” Cisco said. He looked out the window. “So is the city safe from the meta, then?” Cisco looked back when she didn’t reply. “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

 

“You really don’t remember,” Caitlin breathed out, surprised. 

 

“I thought we established that,” Cisco said, starting to sit up in bed, looking a bit nervous. 

 

“I–” Caitlin took Cisco’s hand. “You saved me. You took a fall for me. I could’ve split my head open but instead you pushed me into a breach and got hurt while doing it.” 

 

Cisco stared at her. “Oh. Yeah, no memory but that sounds about right.”

 

Caitlin checked her phone, choosing not to comment. “The parade got rescheduled to this afternoon.”

 

Cisco shrugged. “Not sure I wanna go anymore.” 

 

Caitlin smacked his hand lightly, “What? No! You have to go!”

 

“Why? It’s Barry’s parade.” 

 

“No, it’s  _Team Flash’s_  parade. It’s to honor Central City’s heroes. And Vibe is expected to be there! You’re one of the city’s favorite heroes!”

 

Cisco smiled at her adamant tone. “Well…When you put it like that.”

 

Caitlin squeezed his hand and kissed his forehead, careful to avoid the bruising. Cisco blushed.

 

“And you’re my favorite hero, too. I want you to see the city celebrate you the way I do.” 


	59. Frost's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm nothing without you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by livsig!

There was something about Killer Frost that was off. 

 

The way she never really smiled for real. 

 

The way she never really talked from her heart. 

 

The way she so easily switched with Caitlin instead of finishing a conversation with him when her snark and jokes ran out. 

 

“Hey,” Cisco says, knocking on Caitlin’s front door twice before letting himself in after several texts left unanswered despite their movie plans. 

 

He was surprised to find Killer Frost sitting in the corner of the living room, weeping. 

 

Cisco rushes to her side and sits down next to her, taking both of her freezing hands in his, only somewhat gingerly. 

 

“Hey, hey, hey. What’s wrong? What is it?”

 

Killer Frost takes him by surprise by actually clinging to him, crying into his shirt.

 

“It’s so hard to be Caitlin. I have to be but it’s so  _hard_.” 

 

Cisco rubs circles on her back, “I don’t understand.” 

 

“She tells me we can only be just friends, that I have to stay away so I don’t fuck everything up. Your years of trust, but I can’t keep going this way. I don’t want to be this  _empty_ person.”

 

Killer Frost leans back against the wall, pushing Cisco away with a light shove. 

 

She brings her knees to her chest and hides her face between them, as if she’s ashamed.

 

Her confession was quiet in her voice, wavering, but echoed loudly in Cisco’s ears: “I’m nothing without you.” 

 


	60. Beach Vibes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now we need to chill so Ralph, shut up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the prompt flowerbritts!

“And I was talking to the hot girl at the towel stand to see if she’d let me use her employee access card to let me get free access to the jerk chicken at the buffet station but she said no–”

 

Caitlin shared an exasperated look with Cisco as they walked along the boardwalk before she slid on her sunglasses. 

 

“She was just doing her job,” Caitlin said primly, stopping once they’ve reached the beach. “Wow, it’s so nice!”

 

“Yeah, and to think we’ve been here for a week but never got to the beach.”

 

Cisco went to scout out some beach chairs to drag together near some shade. 

 

When he was satisfied with their location, he sat down on the chair and tilted his head back with a long sigh. “Finally. Peace.”

 

“Peace, that is a good one. Never thought we’d see that again when we saw all that destruction Layzah has done. Really, though, I’m thinking of going into the ocean, but I’m a little nervous because I heard the lady behind us during breakfast that she saw stingray. Apparently they’re little but I’ve got some fears of marine animals and although I do love to swim–”

 

“Oh my god!” Cisco exclaimed, kicking a seashell in his direction. “We’re tired, we’re drained, we’re dehydrated and now we need to chill so Ralph, shut up!”

 

Ralph paused, affronted. “Okay. Fine. Sheesh, if you wanted me to stop talking you should’ve just said so.”

 

“Thank you,” Cisco breathed, meeting Caitlin’s eyes as she set up umbrellas over their chairs for extra protection. 

 

Caitlin couldn’t help but smirk a little at Cisco’s insistence of spending the rest of the day actually vacationing together before their flight tomorrow after Team Flash solved the mystery of finding the Central City meta lurking and causing mayhem at this Caribbean resort.

 

Caitlin finally sat in her chair and yelped, falling through ripped fabric and landing in hot sand. 

 

Ralph roared with laughter as Cisco held out his hand to help her up. 

 

She flushed, embarrassed. “The chair is broken!” 

 

Cisco scooted to the side in his lounge seat. “We can share.” 

 

Caitlin bit her lip as she sat next to him, their knees to their shoulders pressed together due to the little space and their bathing suits.

 

The temperature was crazy and Caitlin could feel Cisco’s skin scorching against her cool Frost. She couldn’t help but snuggle closer, resting her head against Cisco’s shoulder. He automatically wrapped his free arm around her waist, fingers curling into her one piece bathing suit’s hip hole. 

A little breeze carried through and Caitlin closed her eyes with a hum as Ralph went to join Barry and Iris in the water while Cisco silently read a book and thought this couldn’t get any better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice that these are no longer only 5 sentences lmao oops.


	61. Step 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are the love of my life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks anon. This better be canon.

Caitlin walked into Cisco’s workshop. He’s got this spaced out expression and some tools by his feet as if he dropped them. 

 

She hedged a little closer. “…Are you okay…?”

 

“I just had a revelation,” he said in a hushed, reverent whisper. 

 

“What is it?”

 

“ _I’m stupid._ ” 

 

“-–No, you’re not!”

 

“Yes, I am! I’m a complete idiot! All this time I’ve been going on moping about missing Cynthia as if she was-–”

 

Cisco stopped and took both of Caitlin’s hands with a wild brightness in his eyes. “Caitlin. It’s clear. It’s all so clear.  _You_ are the love of my life.”


	62. Caitlin's Magic Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are my life, my world, the breath to my lungs, and my future."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the prompt anon!

“Hooooney, have I told you how much you look beautiful today?”

 

“What have you done, Cisco?” Caitlin said, without so much as sparing him a glance as she tried to reorganize their bedroom closet.

 

“Ouch,” Cisco said, offended, “First of all, since when am I not allowed to compliment my hot girlfriend without it meaning I’ve done something wrong.”

 

Caitlin hung a blouse on a hanger, then raised one eyebrow at him silently.

 

“Okay, okay!” Cisco relented, “I may have maybe kinda possibly perhaps definitely accidentally forgot to book our vacation at that bed and breakfast you like and now there’s no vacancy.” He cringed.

 

She stopped what she was doing.

 

“Cisco!”

 

“I know! I’m sorry!! But I promise this doesn’t mean we’re not still going on vacation, I’ll find us somewhere better.”

 

Caitlin crossed her arms over her chest with a little wine. “I love that bed and breakfast.”

 

“My darling,” he crooned, walking up to her and placing his hands on her shoulder. “I will make it up to you.”

 

Caitlin turned her head away, unimpressed.

 

“…My Juliet to my Romeo—Wait. No. Ew. I can do better.”

 

Caitlin snorted.

 

“My…Elizabeth Bennett.”

 

Caitlin sniffed. “Mr. Darcy wouldn’t forget to book their anniversary vacation.”

 

“Shit, you’re right. Um,” Cisco tugged on one of her curls. “You are my life, my world, the breath to my lungs, my future. How’s that?”

 

Caitlin wrinkled her nose. “A bit dramatic. Sounds like Barry.”

 

“Mi amor. My mom always falls for that one.”

 

Caitlin couldn’t help but smile at that.

 

“Better.”

 

Cisco turned her gently around so that she was facing him instead of her clothes.

 

He ran his finger along the side of her face, tilting her chin up.

 

She bit her lip, meeting his eyes with a small smile.

 

“Caitlin, my heart. No matter where we go I know it’ll be perfect because I’ll be with you.”

 

She melted at those words, and melted into his kiss.


	63. Trending on Twitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “KillerVibe is trending.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the prompt Livsig, I love this one.

 

“OMG. Chloe! Did you check Twitter?”

 

“No! OMG did I miss another Flash sighting?? Noooooooo!”

 

The two high schoolers, one short and blonde, the other tall and ponytailed in front of Cisco in the line for Jitters were giggling incessantly.

 

Cisco couldn’t help listening in. He couldn’t tune them out if he tried.

 

“It’s totally okay, it happened last night so CCTV news online should have footage from the fight. And if not, Iris West-Allen’s blog will have the deets for sure.”

 

The ponytailed one slapped her friend’s arm excitedly, “I have to gif it!!!”

 

Not Chloe gasped. “Yooooo, Killervibe is trending.”

 

Now Cisco was particularly interested.

 

“Why?”

 

Not Chloe hummed as she scrolled through the tweets.

 

“Eyewitnesses say that they hugged on scene. Twitter is split 50/50 about whether or not they’re together.”

 

Cisco almost choked on his saliva.

 

Chloe nudged her elbow. “Weeellllll, what do you think? They’re probably just friends. Media tends to y’know, sensationalize and stuff. I learned it in class.”

 

Cisco dared to peer over Chloe’s shoulder, looking at her scroll through endless gifs of Vibe and Killer Frost running to each other in random parts of Central City.

 

“Nah,” Non Chloe said decisively. “The gifs don’t lie. They’re in love.”

 

“Next!”

 

The barista called the girls to the cash and Cisco took a big step forward.

 

He turned to his right, where Caitlin was silently counting her change, listening to the whole ordeal with a neutral face.

 

“You hear that, Caitlin? Killer Frost and Vibe are in love.”

 

Caitlin snapped her change purse closed, pulling out a 10 dollar bill.

 

“Hmm,” she said, growing a sly smile. “People will believe anything nowadays.”

 

“Next!”

 

Caitlin marched forward, “Hi, may I have a Frost Frap for me and a Vibe latte for my boyfriend?”

 


	64. He Definitely Doesn't Have Cold Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pinch Me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Livsig.

“Pinch me.”

 

“What?” Barry whispered into his ear in front of the altar.

 

“Either Caitlin is walking down that aisle looking like an actual goddess and is about to marry me or I’m in a very vivid fantastic dream that is probably being used by some fantasy meta to distract me as he takes over the world so  _pinch me.”_

 

Something dug into his neck sharply.

 

_“Ow.”_

 

“This is real. We’re at your wedding, man.”

 

Joe handed Caitlin’s arm for Cisco to take once she met them at the altar. He removed her veil so he could see her face properly, the way she was beaming at him.

 

“Wow,” was all Cisco could manage, unable to look away from her, his heart eyes leaping out at a thousand watts.

 

“Wow,” Caitlin echoed back softly, then gave her flowers to Iris. “This is my dream come true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find Part 2 in Chapter 65


	65. The Long Amazing Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I had a dream we were married."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Staroflightning. Huh. Welcome back. 
> 
> Part 2 of Chapter 64

Cisco woke up with a groan and a stiff neck. He stretched his back and opened his eyes.

 

Caitlin was wearing a white satin robe holding out a steaming mug of coffee.

 

Cisco took it and started to laugh. “I had a dream we were married.”

 

Caitlin rolled her eyes and grabbed his free hand, shoving it in front of his face.

 

Cisco blinked sleepily at the gold ring on his finger and yawned. Then startled, almost sloshing his coffee over the edge of his cup. Memories of the last ten hours flooded back. “Not a dream!”

 

Caitlin stifled giggles. “I went to take off my dress in the bathroom and came back to find you zonked. At least take off your dress shoes.”

 

Cisco swung his legs to the side and kicked them off unceremoniously.

 

“It was a long— _amazing_ —but very long day.”

 

Caitlin bit her lip coyly and lowered her robe, exposing her shoulder and more white lace underneath. “Too tired for wedding night sex?”

 

Cisco practically threw the coffee down on the hotel nightstand to make grabby hands towards her.

 

“Tired? Who said I’m tired? I’m at the prime of my life!”


	66. Open Heart Surgery (So to Speak)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't you die on me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the prompt Livsig!

“Don’t you die on me,” Caitlin pleaded as Cisco bled out on her operating table.

 

“Maybe you’re not emotionally capable of doing this surgery on Cisco,” Barry said gently, trying to be kind.

 

“What, would  _you_  like to try removing the bullets from his flesh?” she snapped, refusing to cry.

 

“Caitlin,” Iris warned, also in scrubs.

 

“I’m sorry,” she said. They were running out of time.

 

She took a deep breath and released it. She has never been more afraid for a patient in her entire life.

 

She has never needed to be this focused on saving a patient in her entire life.

 

There has never been so much at stake if she failed in her entire life.


	67. Look, Being Cisco Ramon, Genius Engineer, Prodigy Hacker Sometimes Takes Its Toll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s your fifth cup of coffee today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Staroflightning

“That’s your fifth cup of coffee today.”

 

“Well, you know what they say, five cups of joe a day keeps the doctor away.”

 

Caitlin raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

 

“Uh—“ Cisco cringed. “That came out so wrong.”

 

She watched him spin around three times, looking for the goggles on top of his head.

 

“Caitlin, have you seen my—“

 

She marched over and snatched the goggles away.

 

“—Hey! I need that!”

 

“Can you please just sit down?”

 

Cisco sat down. She watched his knee jiggle as he fidgeted with a screwdriver.

 

“I’m never going to get this done by tonight.”

 

“Yes, you will.”

 

“Can you ask Barry to get me another coffee?”

 

“No. I’m hiding your Jitters loyalty card. Now tell me what’s wrong.”

 

Cisco sighed. “I’m having a Cisco block.”

 

“A what?”

 

“A Cisco block! Like writer’s block but for Ciscos. I don’t know, maybe I maxed out. I made a lot of things. My brain’s kapoot.”

 

Caitlin stood behind Cisco, massaging the knots out of his shoulders. “You’ll think of something.”

 

Cisco tilted his head up, looking at her upside down, a little whimper escaping his mouth when she pressed against a particularly tense part.

 

“Thanks for the faith, but I don’t think so.”

 

“Then I’ll help you,” Caitlin promised.

 

“Really?”

 

Caitlin nodded with a smile. “Where do we start?”


	68. Stickier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Ciscoscaitlin. Part 2 to Chapter 14.

“What is it you’re working on?”

 

“The interpolator for the momentum inducer needs fixing in the speed lab.”

 

Caitlin frowns. “Sounds complicated.”

 

“Not really. I only need another hour.” He spins around in his wheelie chair and grabs her hand. “C’mere, you can sit in my lap until I am done.”

 

Caitlin blossoms a shy smile and takes his offer, curling into his lap. Her flats drop off her feet and she leans her head against his as he spins them back around to face his desk.

 

His left hand automatically goes around her waist, pulling her closer.

 

Caitlin watches him do physics on his tablet.

 

“So what was that whole thing with Rlaph?”

 

Caitlin hides her face in his hair. “It’s nothing,” she mumbles.

 

“No, it was bothering you, sweetheart. I want to know.”

 

“I just—Now that we’re together, I want to be with you. I know that doesn’t make sense because we’ve always been close anyways but, it’s different now.”

 

“Mmhmm,” he says, as he scribbles out a long equation.

 

“But I don’t want to be  _that_ kind of girlfriend. Ralph says sometimes guys need guy time alone but won’t want to offend their girlfriend so won’t say anything. I don’t want that to happen.”

 

Cisco put his tablet pen down and stroked Caitlin’s cheek.

 

“Hey, that may be true for some men, but not me and  _definitely_  not with you. If I need space I’ll tell you. But, in case you haven’t noticed,” he gestured to their tangled position in his office chair, “If Ralph says you’re sticky—Then I  _love_  being sticky.”

 

“Really?”

 

Cisco tilts his head up for a kiss.

 

“I promise. Besides, I’m just as bad as you. I’m pretty much  _pegamento_.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

Cisco grins. “Glue.”

 

~.~

 

“Hey Cisco, how’s the interpolator going—“

 

Barry stops talking when Cisco’s chair spins around.

 

He’s not alone.

 

Caitlin is fast asleep in his lap. Cisco’s hand is rubbing soft circles into her arm as he glares very pointedly at him, clearly not wanting Barry to wake her up.

 

It was very clear he walked into an intimate moment and Cisco doesn’t particularly want more company.

 

He tosses Barry the finished interpolator.

 

Barry catches it, then gives Cisco a thumbs up and backs away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is Ciscoscaitlin's favourite ficlet and I'm not gonna lie, it's one of mine too.


	69. Couples Counselling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Cisco Ramon, you have my entire heart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Livsig!

“I’m just worried that I’m not enough for you. We’ve been in this pattern for so long. What if breaking that ruins us? What if you only like Best Friend Cisco but not Boyfriend Cisco?”

 

Caitlin’s (and Iris and Barry’s) therapist looked back and forth between them. She hasn’t even really said anything since this couple’s counselling session has started.

 

Caitlin wiped a tear away with a Kleenex the therapist handed out, “You  _are_  enough. I fell in love with you without you even trying. Don’t you know what that means?”

 

Cisco shook his head.

 

“Cisco Ramon, you have my entire heart. And there is  _nothing_  I want more than to take this scary leap with you.”


	70. Caitlin likes Vegetarian Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why didn’t we do this sooner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the prompt anon.

“Ahh, the pizza’s here.” 

 

Caitlin raised her eyebrow. “Vegetarian?” 

 

“Yes, weirdo,” Cisco said fondly as the Time Vault cloaked closed around them. 

 

He settled down on the floor. 

 

“Gideon?”

 

“Yes, Dr. Snow?”

 

“How long have Nora and Barry been arguing?”

 

“Approximately three hours, Dr. Snow.” 

 

Caitlin shot Cisco an exasperated look. 

 

“Ah, who cares? They’ll get it over with soon. And we don’t have to hear a thing. Just me, my favorite girl, and two pizzas.” 

 

Caitlin looked around the time vault. He was right, this made an excellent secret hideaway. 

 

“Why didn’t we do this sooner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost.....done.......posting......


	71. Touchy Feely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am sorry but I can literally not take my hands off you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from ever the fav (you're all my favs. but.) Ciscoscaitlin

 

“…Right so then Philharmonix will probably have the ability to manipulate every instrument…”

 

Barry paused, tilting his head at Cisco stroking Caitlin’s hair.

 

He shared a look with Caitlin, who blushed meekly and shrugged.

 

“Cisco, you okay there?” Caitlin asked Cisco when he began to wrap his arms around her waist from behind when she was giving a suggestion to Iris’s question.

 

He began to give little kisses on her shoulder blades over her sweater. Caitlin stopped talking abruptly, flustered by it.

 

Cisco laughed, “I am sorry but I can literally  _not_  take my hands off you.”

 

Caitlin ‘ _awwed’,_ turning around to kiss his cheek. “We need you to analyze some stuff.”

 

“Come with me,” Cisco said, dragging her across the cortex to his computer. He pulled up a seat right next by for her to sit as he logged in.

 

“You’re going to need both hands,” Caitlin reminded him, even if she didn’t particularly want to let go. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

 

Cisco laughed and squeezed, “Nah, think I just need the one.”


	72. The Cafeteria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The way you look at me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Ciscoscaitlin.

Caitlin slid her note into Cisco’s pocket as she passed by him on her way to the Star Labs cafeteria.

 

She turned on the lights once she got there. Half of them spluttered then burnt out, but two rows lit up brightly over the communal tables, just enough room for Caitlin to tuck away.

 

The cafeteria was no longer functional. It’s not like they needed it to be. Star Labs steadily employed a good six people on a good day, they all just ate wherever they wanted. It was just a room to Barry and Iris. One that didn’t need annual heating.

 

But the cafeteria meant something to her and Cisco, who used to sit across from each other at this table she was now sitting on top of every day, trading jokes with Ronnie.

 

Cisco’s footsteps echoed from halfway down the hall.

 

He stopped when he saw her at their old table, waving her brown little lunch bag.

 

He climbed over some dusty chairs and sat next to her, pretty much sprawling on top of the table.

 

“I got your note,” he said.

 

“Good.” She split her sandwich in half and offered it to him. He took a bite right out of her hand.

 

He chewed, “This brings back memories.”

 

She nodded. “Good memories?”

 

“Definitely good,” he nodded. “Remember when Hartley dropped his strawberry milk all over himself?”

 

Caitlin laughed. “Oh, and we rushed to help him?”

 

“We did  _not_ ,” Cisco snorted.

 

Cisco bumped her shoulder, “So, about what you said.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“How did you know?”

 

“That you’re in love with me?”

 

She watched him swallow roughly, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. He nodded, shy. But it was a tender shyness. There was no fear. Like he knew she’d never hurt him.

 

She’d never.

 

And especially the way his eyes were soft and beautiful on her.

 

There was her answer.

 

“The way you look at me.”

 

He laughed out loud. “Caitlin Snow, I have been looking at you the same way for  _years_.”

 

“I  _know._ And you’ve said you only fell in love with me a few months ago. Which means, you’ve always just been—Soft. With me. Always.”

 

A faint blush rose across Cisco’s face. “I can’t help it.”

 

“No, I guess you can’t.”

 

Caitlin put her sandwich down, and brushed some crumbs off her skirt.

 

“Then I suppose there’s only one thing we must now do. That I need to ask you.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

Caitlin leaned forward.

 

“Kiss me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 sentences who?


	73. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Even in my wildest dreams, I couldn’t be happier."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Livsig!!

Cisco turned to his left. “Just so you know. Even in my wildest dreams, I couldn’t be happier.” 

 

Caitlin rolled her eyes fondly, but grabbed his hand after she adjusted his Mickey Mouse Ears properly on his head. 

 

“I can’t believe we’re spending our first day honeymooning waiting in line for Space Mountain.” 

 

Cisco grinned, ignoring her sarcasm, and kissed her cheek. “Hey, you know exactly when our flight for Barbados departs in a week. Seven days in my paradise, seven days in yours, we had a deal.” 

 

Caitlin nudged him forward as the line moved, waving hello at a little girl who has seemed to wandered away from her family and was now dripping her ice cream cone onto their shoes, gawking. 

 

Caitlin and Cisco shared a bemused glance over the girl. 

 

Caitlin bent down, tucking a strand of her white hair behind her ear. She’s been half Frosting just to stay comfortable in this weather. “Are you…Lost?”

 

The little girl’s eyes widened even more. “Elsa?!?!?!”

 

Cisco snorted a laugh. “Oh man, she thinks you’re–”

 

Caitlin shushed him. “Hey,” she said, looking right then left before discreetly making a whirling gust of snow emerge from her hand. “Yeah, I’m on a secret mission, nobody can know that I’m here except me and you. Can you keep that a secret?” 

 

The girl nodded her head rapidly. “Uh huh!”  

 

Cisco put his arm around Caitlin. “She’s such a pretty queen, isn’t she?” 

 

Caitlin blushed at his heart eyes. You’d think she’d have gotten used to them by now. 

 

A frazzled, sweaty father jogged towards them, weaving his way through the long line. “Sorry! Sorry Ma’am. My kid’s got an obsession with Frozen and she thinks you’re Elsa because of the hair. I’m sorry.” 

 

“But she IS Elsa!” The little girl insisted. 

 

Caitlin smiled at her father. “It’s no problem, really. Enjoy your vacation.” 

 

“Thank you.” The father looked at Caitlin and Cisco’s intwined fingers showing off their brand new rings and their matching Micky and Minnie Bride and Groom hats. 

 

  
“Congratulations! Enjoy your honeymoon!’

 

Cisco’s smile was soft and sincere, unable to take his eyes off his new wife as he responds, “We will.”


	74. Vocals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Was that you singing? Why didn’t you tell me you could sing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by anon.

Caitlin tapped his shoulder, walking in from the hallway. “Was that you singing? Why didn’t you tell me you could sing?”

 

Cisco spun around, startled, and yanked out his headphones. He put his hand over his heart. “Caitlin, _geez_. I sing. I sing all the time.”

 

“No, you sing under your breath. That’s different. You never told me you can  _actually_ sing.

 

Caitlin kept hitting his shoulder, “Why am I finding out only now that I’m the only one of us who sounds like a dying whale?”

 

Cisco laughed, but stopped when Caitlin looked embarrassed. 

 

“Oh, honey, no. You don’t sound like a–”

 

“-–Yes she does,” Barry interrupted from across the Cortex. 

 

Cisco glared at Barry. 

 

“Okay, so singing’s not your talent. You have others.” 

 

Cisco scoffed, bumping shoulders with her affectionately just thinking about what Caitlin could do, “God, so many  _others._ Besides. I can’t dance.” 

 

Caitlin raised an eyebrow. “And I can?” 

 

“Better than me!” Cisco insisted. He pulled her close and she wrapped her arms around him. 

 

“You sound so good,” she murmured. “You should sing to me sometime.” 

 

Cisco grinned at her,  “Thank you.  Maybe I will.  And just so you know, you may be no Celine Dion, but your regular voice is beautiful, and always has been.” 

 

Caitlin bit her lip at the praise. “Cisco…” 

 

He closed his eyes and hummed happily. “See? Music to my ears. That’s exactly what I mean.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smooth Cisco. Thanks a lot Barry.


	75. Horrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She turned around and saw him on one knee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Livsig. Yeah. I know this wasn't what you meant.

She turned around and saw him on one knee. 

 

“No,” she said, horrified. “No, this isn’t what I want!” 

 

“You don’t have a choice,” Hunter said. “This is your destiny. You will love me and you will stay with me for the rest of your life.” 

 

Caitlin stumbled backwards, shaking. “I wont!” 

 

Hunter narrowed his eyes, then vibrated, appearing in the Zoom suit. 

 

His garbled haunting voice sneered, “ _Then you will die.”_

 

_“Caitlin!”  
_

 

She turned around again–And there was Cisco, his warm eyes watching her with careful concern.

 

Caitlin sobbed, latching onto him, knowing he had run out of his workshop, knowing that what she had just saw wasn’t real. He put his hands on her shoulders then hugged her tightly. 

 

“Zoom isn’t here. He’s gone. You’re on Earth 1. It’s just me and you in Star Labs.” 

 

Caitlin pulled away, sniffing, and rubbed at her eyes. “I don’t understand why this keeps happening to me,” she cried. “It’s been  _months_ since he went away.”

 

Cisco sat her down in a chair and brought her a Kleenex box. 

 

“Caitlin,” he said gently, but firm. “There is nothing wrong with you for still being afraid.” 

 

Her lip trembled, “It’s not fear,” she said as Cisco rubbed her back. Her voice cracked. “It’s worse. It’s something  _dark_.”

 

“Like anger?”

 

_No_ , Caitlin wanted to say. Something worse. But she couldn’t get her voice to work, so she nodded instead. Cisco’s face was tragic, and even that gave her pain. 

 

She looked at him, how his comforting hand was still on her, and how he said, “I understand. I promise you, Caitlin. We’ll get you through it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set in season 2. This is when Caitlin starts to realize something is wrong with her. This is in the months we lost due to flashpoint. Soon after she sees the frost coming out of her hands she thinks she's imagining it like the zoom visions.
> 
> It's just the ptsd but then but then but then.
> 
> Dante dies and Cisco needs her so she pushes her own problems away and locks them up because they can't both be suffering. 
> 
> She tries to be the best person she can as she feels more empty on the inside. Cisco is a wreck and it haunts her to see like this. But then Barry won't save Dante and the darkness comes back. It comes overflowing when Barry reveals flashpoint to which is the catalyst of Caitlin realizing it is not just ptsd but she is actually having real ice powers. She is terrified and angry.
> 
> Well would you look at that. We're at the end. For now. If you read all of this in a row, first of all. Kudos to you. Second of all, you're probably exhausted. I know I am. This took 4 hours to compile.


	76. The Final Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Staroflightning! Thanks!!

Cisco rubbed at his red eyes, “Remember all the memories we had here?”

 

Caitlin cracked a small smile, “Yeah. Some weren’t so great though.”

 

Cisco nodded, “Yes, but they shaped you. They made you who you are.” He took a step forward. “Caitlin, I’m going to miss you so much. Why do you have to go?”

 

“It’s time to move on,” she sighed, still determined to leave, but hugged the distraught Cisco to comfort him.

 

Iris slurped on her iced latte from Jitters, and rolled her eyes hard, “She’s just moving her lab to across the hall Cisco, oh my god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're SO DrAMATIC. 
> 
> You see there was a pipe leak. so Caitlin had to leave duh. 
> 
> Cisco cried himself to sleep, ngl.


	77. Gummy Bear Vodka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the prompt Sssssssim!

“This is bringing me back to high school,” Cisco laughed as he poured half of the Med Bay’s floor with Mr. Clean, “No wonder mom and dad weren’t all too keen with my ‘scientific pursuits’ in their kitchen.”

Caitlin snapped on her blue gloves. “This is so gooey, why did Frost think this would be fun?”

Cisco scoffed, “Uh, because it was fun until we got distracted.”

Caitlin huffed, “Next time you want to get me distracted, do it somewhere safe.”

Cisco raised an eyebrow, “Oh…Really? You sure? You really sure? Because once you make me promise that, there’s no taking that back.” Only Cisco Ramon could get Caitlin hot by smouldering while holding a mop.

Barry walked in then. He stopped, gawking, horrified, “What happened in here!?”

Cisco and Caitlin answered in unison.

“You don’t want to know.”


	78. In Which Cisco Is John Mulaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's My Wife!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Livsig!

“And now….” Barry announced, “It is my honour for the very first time to introduce to you all…Mr. and Mrs. Ramon!”

 

The spotlight shined on Cisco and Caitlin as they walked into the reception banquet, hand in hand. Caitlin’s wedding dress was  pinned up from the ceremony, half of the train seemingly having disappeared, and Cisco’s tie already undone hanging around his neck. 

 

The guests stood up and cheered, clinking their glasses, whistling and doing their meta schticks as the bride and groom made their way to the wedding party table. 

 

Cisco stole the microphone from Barry. “Yeah yeah we know you’re hungry. Sorry for the wait, we were busy getting a million pictures taken because…”

 

Cisco stopped, and dragged the mic cord halfway across the room to stand right in next to Caitlin’s seat. He pointed directly at her, shouting at the crowd,  _“That’s my wife!”_

 

Iris hollored, “Get it, Cisco!” 

 

Caitlin cupped her hands around her mouth, “You mean get it,  _Caitlin._ ” 

 

Everyone whooped again. And Cisco leaned across the silverware to give her a big kiss. 

 

Barry laughed, and wrestled the mic back from Cisco’s grasp, urging him to sit back down.

 

“Alright, let’s get this party started!” 

 

* * *

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao get it both.


	79. Venom On My Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Venom On My Tongue -- Twenty One Pilots"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks wanderingxrivers!!

Caitlin’s eyes were swimming with tears when she handed Cisco the Metahuman cure condensed chewable tablet. She turned away, unable to look.

“Caitlin, can you pass me the water?”

Caitlin reached for the glass, but the water turned to ice. Frost cracked it in her hand.

“You don’t know what you’ve just done,” she spat. “You just poisoned yourself.”

Cisco narrowed his eyes, his fingernails digging into his palms. “No, I cured myself.”

Frost’s glare was fierce. “Then why aren’t you happy?”

Cisco didn’t respond.


	80. You Had A Crush On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I love Parks and Rec and my KV heart has taken some damage, I thought of a title: "You Had A Crush On Me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks anon!

“Oh man,” Cisco groaned, chuckling at himself in the picture Barry had texted him to include in their engagement party’s digital album.  “That was right after we met your father, wasn’t it?” 

“Yeah, oh god, look at my heart eyes.” Caitlin laughed, turning red at the way she was gazing at Cisco in the picture. “I swear I had to stop myself from showering you with affection when you gave me the mind activity dampener.” 

Cisco hip checked her, “That’s embarrassing.” 

Caitlin smacked him back, blushing,  _“Stahhhp!”_

 

 


	81. Giggity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KV title: Giggity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks lordofbamfs

 

Caitlin picked up the phone ringing off the hook on Cisco’s bedside table, despite Cisco’s sleepy grumbled protests.  

 

“Cisco?” 

 

“…Barry? What are you doing calling at five AM?” 

 

“Caitlin?!? What are  _you_ doing answering Cisco’s landline at five AM?” 

 

Caitlin sat up in Cisco’s bed, pulling the covers to her chest as if Barry could  _see_  her through the phone. “….Uhhhhhhhh.” 

 

_“Oh my god you two finally hooked up,”_ Barry realized. “How was it? Oh my god, wait no, don’t tell me how was it. Uh, do you want to speak to Iris? She’s in the shower but I can get her.”

 

Caitlin sent Cisco a panicky look as she heard some muffling from the other end of the line.  _“Iris!! Cisco and Caitlin finally hooked up!”_

 

Cisco grumbled again,  turning to cover a pillow over his head. “Caitlin,  _hang up.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is def one of my favs. 
> 
> DIFHDF BARRY IS SO HAPPY BUT HE DOESN"T WANT DETAILS. HE FORGOT THAT THERE WAS A META IN THE STREETS FOR A GOOD 20 MINS.


	82. I Can't Believe You Got Your Hand Stuck!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: I cant believe you got your hand stuck!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks anon!

Caitlin stared at the three stupid men that she called her friends, shaking her head. “Who’s going to tell me what  _really_  happened?”

 

Barry scuffed his Flash boots onto the floor. Ralph coughed. Cisco gave her a pathetically pleading look, jutting his arm forward, pulling Ralph and Barry who were meta cuffed together with him. “Can you please just help us?” 

 

Caitlin’s mouth twitched, but she schooled her expression to be cool and serious. “So I’m just supposed to  _assume_  that a meta somehow caught  _the fastest man alive_ , cuffed Barry and Cisco together, and then, instead of calling me or Iris for  _help_ , Ralph decided to stretch his fingers into the lock to try and dismantle it himself, getting stuck in the process.” 

 

“….Yes?”

 

Cisco pouted at Caitlin again. “Caitlin,  _please_.” 

 

“I don’t have the key.” 

 

She watched all of their faces fall and she burst out laughing. She turned her back and headed to the Med Bay, beckoning them over. “Nah, I do. Come on. Don’t trip.” 


	83. They Just Wanted To Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Doggos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks anon!

Did you find Sherloque?” 

 

Caitlin pointed to a french poodle in the kennel next to golden retriever Barry and cocker spaniel Iris.

 

Cisco sighed. “Of course he is. How much longer did you say this would last?”

 

Caitlin shrugged. “I’m hoping a day, max. I sent Ralph to get more gourmet dog food. Iris won’t touch the kibble.” 

 

The cocker spaniel barked, as if in agreement. 

 

“You do know what we’re going to have to do, right?” Caitlin said, sounding a little horrified. 

 

Cisco was afraid of what she’d say next. “….No, what?”

 

Caitlin scrunched up her face. “Take them all out for a walk.” 

 

Cisco dropped down into his chair and rubbed at his temples. “ _Ughhhhhhh._ ”


	84. The Worst Day Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KV title: The Worst Day Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Staroflightening, for giving the prompt that created an epic, iconic trilogy.

 

Caitlin sat Cisco down on a stool, with an extremely downcast expression. “Cisco, I’m going to need to tell you some very bad news. Take a deep breath.”

 

Cisco obeyed, but his eyes bugged out, alarmed. “Stop it, you’re scaring me.”

 

She took both his hands in hers and squeezed them. “Just so you know, I will be there for you through this. You’re going to be okay. I promise.”

 

Cisco’s voice shook, “Is this going to kill me?”

 

“Maybe a little. You’ll just have to trust me when I say I’ll help you through this.”

 

Cisco blinked back tears, “Okay,” he whispered. “Okay.”

 

She ripped it off like a bandaid.

 

“Big Belly Burger went backrupt.”

 

_“Noooooooo!”_

 

True to her words, she held him as he cried.


	85. The Best Day Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killervibe: The Best Day Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks theballetslippertheblackhoodie! 
> 
> Part 2 of the epic BBB trilogy (part one found in chap 84!)

“Wait…There’s one last gift.”

 

Cisco bounced in his seat, giddy the way only someone who very truly  _loved_ their birthday could be.

 

Caitlin handed Cisco an envelope. Barry, Iris and Harry crowded him with super overexcited anticipatory grins.

 

He gave them mildy wary looks as he opened the flap, and unfolded the letter.

 

He read it silently, his jaw dropping to the floor. “Oliver bought out Big Belly Burger!?!!?!!?!!?!”

 

“BBB is saved!” They all chimed, “Happy Birthday!”

 

“Who put him up to this?!”

 

Caitlin smiled, “I did.”

 

“Oh my god, Caitlin, I love you.”

 

He froze, and so did Caitlin. And Barry and Iris. Not Harry, he snatched Oliver’s legal contract out of Cisco’s hand reading the terms of the agreement.

 

Caitlin took a step forward, and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I love you too, Cisco.”

 

Cisco jumped out of the chair to kiss her, but stopped halfway to glare at Nora, “I thought you said BBB was dead!”

 

Nora shrugged, rocking on her heels. “I may have…Lied. I knew today was the day you two first said ‘I love you’. I couldn’t spoil that.”

 

Cisco kissed Caitlin again, then pointed at her again, “We’ll talk about the emotional turmoil that put me through after a triple burger combo.”

 

Nora agreed, “Deal.”


	86. Witchcraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ain't no Princess and the Frog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks staroflightning!

They all stared at the green animal in Star Labs hopping around.

 

Barry scratched his head, “Maybe you should try kissing her?”

 

Cisco laughed, shuffling his feet backwards, “Ummm, I love her. But I don’t know if we’ve made it to  _that_ stage of our relationship yet.”

 

He bumped into someone, turned around and screamed. 

 

Caitlin folded her arms, unimpressed. “What is going on?”

 

Cisco didn’t respond, just plastered himself to her as he tried to catch his breath.

 

Barry explained when Caitlin raised an expectant eyebrow, “Oh, we thought Magikca turned you into that frog.” 

 

Nora ran in suddenly, skidding in her sneakers. “Has anyone seen my science project?!!?!?!?!?!?!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nora is like 6 here haha.


	87. Second Time's The Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KV title: Second time’s the charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Staroflightning!

I’m so happy you two got your day,” Iris sighed wistfully with tears in her eyes, a little overemotional in her third trimester of pregnancy. 

 

“Well, you know what they say, second time’s the charm,” Cisco grinned. 

 

“Isn’t it  _third_ time’s?” Wally gave a confused smile, blowing bubbles at them. 

 

“No, no,” Cisco said with disdain. He helped gather all the poof of Caitlin’s train as she climbed into the limo. 

 

Unlike Barry and Iris, Cisco and Caitlin actually wanted a _real_ wedding. One with a full uninterrupted ceremony with a big party at the end. Not one where half of the guests on Caitlin’s side of the church shifted into evil centaur to crash it. 

 

He turned to his groomsman to say, “We’re not doing this  _again,”_ but got promptly pulled halfway through, falling into the limousine and onto the lap of his bride, who was hungry for newlywed kisses. 


	88. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My family"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Ciscoscaitlin/briarsrosie

The feeling of the freshly washed duvet tucked around her neck was the best in the world. 

 

Caitlin’s eyelids grew heavy as she watched Cisco change the baby on their bed, taping the sides to Amalia’s diaper closed. It was late and she was exhausted and all she wanted to do was peacefully drift into the land of sleep. 

 

The hair of her messy bun came out of her elastic, falling into her eyes. She huffed, sitting up slightly against the pillows, begging the laws of gravity to be disobedient just for tonight. 

 

The soft light of the bedside lamp gave Cisco an orangey glow. He tickled the baby, who was wide awake, and blew her a raspberry right over her belly button, making her kick and shriek with joy. Cisco did it again, peppering his daughter’s tiny body with wet kisses, his expression happier than anything Caitlin has ever seen. 

 

He looked up at her, his eyes tender. “Goodnight, sweetheart.” 

 

Her sleep would be scarce, and she’d have to feed Amalia in a few short hours, but for those two it was all worth it.

 

Caitlin’s smile was fuzzy like that warm feeling in her chest, and the last thing she remembered was thinking:  _My family._


	89. Babysitting Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KV Title: Babysitting Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Star!

 

Caitlin dug through her purse for the extra baggie of animal crackers, handing it to Amalia. “Ralph, are you sure you can handle the kids?” 

 

Ralph nodded his head, “Yeah, of course. If I could handle the Tornado Twins I can handle the Ramons.” 

 

Cisco and Caitlin shared a look. 

 

“Okay,” Cisco said, putting his hand on the small of Caitlin’s back. “We’ll be back by eleven.” 

 

“Sure thing!” 

~.~

 

At eleven thirty six pm, Cisco and Caitlin come home to find Ralph sleeping on the couch. 

 

“Dibny, dude,” Cisco prodded, hitting his friend with a pillow. “Where are my  _children?_ ” 

 

Ralph scratched at his head. “I don’t know.”

 

Caitlin’s voice went cold. “You don’t know?”

 

“Calm down, we were playing hide and seek!” 

 

“For how long?” Cisco shouted. 

 

Ralph looked down at his watch and grimaced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao they picked Ralph as a babysitter, can't be too mad.


	90. After School Tuesdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's doing it again." >:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Ciscoscaitlin/Briarsrosie

Amalia bit the eraser of her HB2 pencil, concentrating on her math homework with her dad as her mom made dinner. 

 

She was just about to ask Dad to explain the Pythagorean Theorem again when something caught the corner of her eye. 

 

She turned to the kitchen, watching her little brother cling to Mom’s leg, getting dragged across the floor as she opened the fridge to find salad dressing. 

 

“He’s doing it again,” Amalia told Dad. 

 

Cisco stopped drawing out his little study aid for Amalia to chuckle at his son. “Dante Stein, let you Mama breathe.” 

 

“Nooooooo,” he whined. Mom gave the leg that was held hostage a hard yank as she awkwardly continued to make the salad. She gave them a shrug.

 

Pulling Dante Stein away from his Mommy only led to screams and tears, they’ve all learned the hard way. 

 

“Try shaking him off, Caitlin,” Dad said, but Mom shook her head. “It’s not worth it. I’m hoping he’ll grow out of it soon enough.” 

 

Cisco pushed himself from the dining table and picked Dante Stein up, sighing when he burst into tears and blew out cold air, crying for Caitlin. 

 

“I get it, buddy. Mommy’s great. But she can’t be with you every second of every day and you’re getting too heavy for her to drag around the floor. What about Daddy?” Cisco asked, trying to get him to stop flailing. 

 

He set him down but Dante Stein immediately ran back to Caitlin, trying to climb up her pants. 

 

_“Nooooo, Mooooooooommy.”_

 

Cisco shared a look with Amalia. She smiled sweetly, “I think you’re great, Dad!” 

 

Cisco felt his cheeks split open, smiling so wide. He went back to his seat and kissed her forehead. “I love all of you. Just. Thank you, Mija, for not making me drag you around the house. I need my space.” 

 

Amalia saluted with her pencil, then discreetly vibe blasted Dante Stein to the floor. 

 

Her dad rose an eyebrow before jumping back to the math. 

 

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t see that.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark my words I will kill for fictional Amalia Ramon


	91. Dante Stein Ramon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KV title: "Dante Stein Ramon"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks anon!

Cisco’s eye bore into the back of his son’s skull as the footage played on loop.

 

_“Listen the hell up, I don’t take no schrap from weasles like you.”_

 

Thank god for small mercies, he hacked into the system and erased the cryogenic signature, as well as the part where his son froze his classmate’s textbooks to the window.

 

“That wasn’t me!” Dante Stein lied very badly, squirming in the big office chair.

 

Cisco raised an eyebrow. “Wasn’t it?”

 

The principal clicked X on the video tab from the eight grade classroom, crossing her arms. “We have a zero tolerance for this behaviour, young man.”

 

“What, so you’ll suspend me? It’s not like I care about the schrap school anyways.”

 

“Dante,” Cisco snapped. “You’re going to apologize and you will take the 3 day suspension.”

 

“But Dad—“

 

“I mean it.”

 

Dante’s hair grew more blonde at the tips. He pushed himself out of the chair, and stalked out, muttering under his breath.

 

“You better be in the car!” Cisco warned down the hall.

 

He turned to the principal with a strained smile. “I’m sorry for his unacceptable behaviour. My wife and I are working on it.”

 

“I would hope so, Mr. Ramon.”

 

Cisco gave the woman a salute, then turned the corner, breaching to their parked car.

 

Dante’s eyes were glowing as he paced back and forth, his fists letting out puffs of frost.

 

“Dad, you don’t understand. That kid was being—“

 

Cisco rushed to hug him, rubbing his hands against his son’s cold back. “I know. But what have mom and I always said? _No heroics at school._ ”

 

They got into the car.

 

“That’s frickin' garbage.”

 

Cisco sighed as they pulled out of the parking lot. “Yeah, it sucks. But it’s the life we live.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incredibles, is that you?


	92. Diamond in the Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KV title: Diamond In The Rough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the prompt staroflightning!

The grime was disgusting.

 

Cisco adjusted his miner’s helmet, and climbed over more coral rock in the dark cave of Earth 35, the empty world of jewels.

 

His hands were rough, chaffing against the chisel, and he felt dehydrated. Still, he kept on, unrelenting.

 

He found it, twenty minutes later. The shinning singing diamond. It had blue, silver and gold encrusted crystals, and when Cisco dug it out of the rock, it lit up the cave like the sun.

 

He marvelled, rubbing it clean with his cloth, then sat in the rubble.

 

This was it. The diamond for Caitlin’s ring.


	93. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KV title: Stargazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Star!

 

“What about Paula Abdul?”

 

Cisco grimaced, “Is she even relevant anymore? I was thinking more along the lines of Lady Gaga.”

 

Caitlin wrinkled her nose. “Shakira? Mariah Carey?”

 

Ralph walked in then, picking up on the last bit, “Ooooh I  _love_  Mariah.”

 

Cisco crossed the name off their list, “I heard she’s a diva, we don’t need anymore of those. Wait….What about Beyoncé?”

 

Caitlin tapped the desk with her pen, tsking, “Senator Knowles on Earth Two, remember? Apparently there’s some disagreement between her and Harry. It would be too awkward for Jesse.”

 

Cisco rolled his eyes, muttering.

 

Ralph craned his freakishly long stretchy neck to peer at their list. “I have to ask. What the heck are you guys doing?”

 

Caitlin stood up, smoothing out her pencil skirt. “We’re trying to narrow down which three music stars we want to perform at our wedding.”

 

“Adele…,Maroon 5??” Ralph scoffed, “You think these celebs would actually come?”

 

“Hey,” Cisco frowned at Ralph, “We literally just saved the multiverse from ripping apart. Five times. The worlds owe  _us_  a favour.”


	94. Never Gets Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Caitlin"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Ciscoscaitlin/Brairsrosie

Caitlin ran her fingertips along Cisco’s spine, watching him shiver as he lay on his stomach.

 

Cisco’s left arm was around his pillow, turned to her, even with his hair hiding half his face. She felt peaceful, and by the way he turned to putty in her hands, he too was sated. 

 

“Caitlin,” he murmured. 

 

She didn’t pay him any mind, continuing to draw swirls on his back. 

 

“Caitlin,” he said again. “Caitlin.” 

 

“What?” she asked. 

 

“Caitlin,” he sighed. 

 

She huffed a laugh, “What is it?” 

 

He smiled into his pillow, almost looking shy. “Nothing. I just love your name.”


	95. Worlds Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KV Title: Worlds Collide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Star!

“The first thing to remember is to never look Caitlin in the eye.” 

 

“…Why not…?” Barry gulped, taking the reflector hat from the Earth 14 Flash. 

 

“Well because then she’d turn you into ice!” 

 

“I’m  _Medusa?!?_ ” Caitlin yelped. 

 

Earth 14 Flash, who looked creepily like if Barry and Wally had a lovechild, rolled his eyes. “I have no idea who the hell  _Medusa_  is,” he made finger quotes around the word, like Caitlin made it up. “I’m telling you how to survive the  _Killer Frost._ ” 

 

Cisco put out his hands. “So, where’s my hat?” 

 

“Oh you don’t need one, she won’t kill you.” 

 

Cisco smiled awkwardly, scratching his head. “Uh, why not?” 

 

“Because you look like her husband? _Vibe?_ ” 

 

Heat rose up both Cisco and Caitlin’s necks and they refused to look at each other. 

 

Flash 14 made a funny face at their embarrassment. “What? They’re not a thing on this earth? I thought that was a universal constant. I swore I read it in a museum somewhere.” 

 

“Well, we’re not! It’s not!”  Caitlin argued unconvincingly, somehow emboldened  _and_ blotchy. 

 

“… _Yet,”_  Barry mumbled under his breath, walking into the breach Cisco had opened up.

 

“Un-fucking-believable,” Harry muttered, grabbing the last helmet, shoving it backwards on his head, ignoring Flash 14′s protests. “Why am I not surprised.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK BUT THE BACKSTORY HERE IS THAT CISCO AND CAITLIN ARE INDEED AN ITEM. BUT THEY ARE PREtending that they are NOt. For who knows some backward ass confusing reason that only makes sense to them. They think that they're doing very well at pretending. Yo but team flash knew on day 2. Iris overheard them in the time vault. C'est la vie.


	96. Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jitters 😘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Ciscoscaitlin!

The bell rung as Cisco walked in, holding the door open for the elderly woman behind him.

He hiked Amalia higher up his hip as they waited in line, adjusting her scarf and tugging off her little beanie. The leaves had only just started to change colour a few weeks ago, and already Caitlin has bought Amalia’s snowsuit for winter.

He had just picked her up from daycare and decided to stop at Jitters for a caffeine fix before rounding back to Star Labs.   

He took a step forward as the queue advanced, peering around the businessman in front of them to see what they’re selling today. 

“Do you want a cookie?” he asked Amalia,  smiling at the way she grinned, sticking her cute hands out as she exclaimed a happy  _yes!_

“Well, what kind?” 

He edged closer to the glass showcase, pointing out the different types. 

“They’ve got chocolate chip, shortbread, sugar cookies, oatmeal…” 

Amalia wrinkled her nose. 

Cisco raised a bemused eyebrow. “You don’t like oatmeal?” 

“Yuck!” 

He tickled her tummy. “Silly girl. You love Mommy’s oatmeal for breakfast. Which one do you want?” He leans her closer so that Amalia can point out a bright orange frosted pumpkin  sugar cookie. Her fingers leave a smudge against the case. 

“That!” 

“Looks yummy. Good choice.” 

The barista waved, and Cisco stepped forward to order and pay for his coffee, a small hot chocolate for Amalia, and their cookies. 

“Tell her which one you want,” he told her when the barista asked. 

Amalia pointed again at the pumpkin cookie, and gladly accepted the paper bag when Cisco took it from the counter. 

He pressed a kiss to her cheek firmly, her curly wispy hair in his face. 

Cisco found a table and set her down on his lap, then unbuttoned her fleeced denim jacket.  

She reached for the hot chocolate with greedy hands, but he pushed it out of reach, blowing over it first, waiting for it to cool down. 

“Have your cookie first,” he said gently, when she began to whine, tangling his fingers into her hair. 

He slid the cookie out of the bag and broke it in half, offering her a piece. She took it, smudging the frosting, and took a big bite. She smiled up at him with her mouth full as he sipped on his own drink. 

“Mmmm.” 

Cisco’s eyes were fond as he watched her spray crumbs all over her shirt. 

“Enjoying yourself?” 

She nodded, humming contentedly as she chewed. 

She reached for the hot chocolate again, and he pulled the cup back so that she could cup it in her hands. 

“There you go.” 

“Thank you,” she said, and his heart just about melted. 

“You,” he began, tapping her nose, “are absolutely welcome, sweetheart. Now give Daddy some.” 

And she shoved the spit covered cookie into his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Cisco ok like he'd be the best daddy


	97. Help, My Girlfriend is Melting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're warm"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Ciscoscaitlin

Caitlin wiped the sweat off her brow. She had to help, needed to help the poor people of Earth 12, even if she felt sluggish. Exhausted with every finger flex. 

“Honey, come here.” 

She had to help. She was the only one here who could. 

Caitlin turned her stiff neck to Cisco, where he was in a chair much like his own back home. This Star Labs was all so similar, if they closed their eyes, their muscle memory would still serve them well. 

But this was not Earth 1. Not at all, and Cisco was beginning to tell. 

“Come here,” he repeated, firmer now. 

Caitlin dropped the pipette and made her way over, slow wobbly steps and she realized how much her legs felt like jelly. 

She fell into his lap, and his fingers curled protectively around her waist, preventing her from toppling over. 

“I need to help,” she mumbled, her voice sounding funny to her own ears. She blinked, forcing her eyes wide. “I have to help.”

It was cold to her forehead, Cisco’s touch. Which was weird, for she always considered him cozy, his temperature heated in a pleasant comforting way. 

“You’re warm,” Cisco noted. His hand moved down to her face, and Caitlin felt sleepy. “Hey, wake up. Why are you warm?” 

He was concerned, but Caitlin couldn’t find it in herself to care why she felt burning hot. She just wanted to stay in his arms, Cisco holding her steady, safe. 

“You shouldn’t be like this,” he said, and with some significant effort, he pulled himself up from the chair, Caitlin still wrapped in his embrace. 

Caitlin felt the shift as he took her weight, slipping an arm under her knees as he walked out the Earth 12 Cortex. 

~.~ 

She woke up to cold compresses against her face in her own bed. She blinked, realizing she was still curled up against her boyfriend. Cisco swept her hair out of the damp ice packs when she turned her head, resting against the headboard. 

“What happened?” 

“Earth 12 made you sick. It’s not safe for you there.”

“What?” Caitlin tried to sit up, worried about her half finished work. “But the people–” 

“Are fine now. Barry and Sherloque figured it out. You should have told me you felt funny.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

He shushed her, eyes soft as he pulled her back into his lap. She looked at her bedroom, the way she had clothes strewn all over the floor, and a curling iron half hanging out one of her drawers. The disarray she left it in their haste to pack up and go. 

“Earth 12′s atmosphere is Frost resistant, that’s all I was able to figure out before I breached you back home. Something about the attacks from Icicle and the Killer Frost from their world.” 

“Oh,” she said. 

She indulged herself in snuggling closer, pressing her face into his chest. She didn’t feel quite so bad anymore, but still, she was tired and Cisco was always the best medicine. 

“How do you feel?” he kissed her hair lightly, tightening his hold. 

She closed her eyes. “Better now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favs :)


	98. Daffodils & Dirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want you to be happy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the prompt Ciscoscaitlin

The daffodils in her hands were vibrant yellow. It was nice to be here, thinking. A peaceful place to collect her thoughts. She pushed her legs forward, building some momentum, lifting off into the air from the sand, the swing rocking her back and forth.

She halted abruptly after a few minutes, dragging her feet against the ground as the chains continued to pull and shake.

Caitlin tilted her head, perplexed. “Cisco?”

He emerged from the sunset shadows of the park, his hands in his pockets as he took careful steps forward.

“Hey. I got a funny vibe. What happened to your date?”

Caitlin glanced at the flowers pressed between her right palm and the swing chain before tossing them away. “I left him.”

Cisco sat down heavily in the swing next to her, immediately twisting the seat so that he was spinning around in quick circles. “Why?”

She studied him, the nonchalance in his tone starkly contrasting the way his eyes never left his shoes.

“What do you want?” she asked him suddenly.

He looked up at her when she placed a hand on his knee, stopping his twists. The chains detangled and he gripped onto them as they finally stopped.

“I want you to be happy.”

She figured that much. She looped her foot around his, watching his sharp intake of breath.

“Then let me be with  _you_.”

Caitlin swallowed, bearing her soul, and Cisco searched her face for understanding.

“Me? I’m who you want?”

She leaned forward and kissed him, mumbling against his mouth, “You always were.”

He cupped her jaw to kiss her back. And she was happy.


	99. Put On Those Nikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "or we could just go for a walk instead"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks @Those-you-ve-known!

Cisco frowned at his hands, splaying them open, trying to force out his vibrations. 

“I don’t get it. It’s not working.” 

“Can you breach?” Caitlin asked, coming to his side, her voice laced with concern. She looped her arm around his free one, inspecting his outstretched palm for anything out of the ordinary. 

Cisco tried to open one up in front of them but couldn’t. “I think I’m just too tired. I must’ve exerted myself during the fight.” 

“That doesn’t make sense,” Caitlin argued. 

“But I used my powers like over a hundred times today. I feel it at my fingertips, it’s just not enough  _oomph_  to get it out. Just give me a half hour, I swear then I’d get it and we can be good to go.” 

Caitlin hummed, pulling him to her couch. “Never mind it, Cisco. We can go on that date in Berlin another time.” 

“But I made reservations, I promised you and everything for our anniversary. I was supposed to breach us there.” 

Caitlin shrugged. She was tired herself, and honestly did not want to put anymore stress on her boyfriend. 

“Or,” she started, “we could just go for a walk instead.” 

“A walk?” Cisco repeated, with interest. “You’ll turn down Berlin for a  _walk?”_

“With you,” she whispered. “In the sunset, holding hands. As long as we’re together that’s all I want, and maybe we’ll fall upon a restaurant we can try.” 

Cisco looked at her hopeful eyes and closed the distance between them with a kiss. “Alright. A walk then.” 

He stood up and held out his hand, pulling Caitlin off the couch, and he toed on his running shoes, before grabbing Caitlin’s peacoat. 

She grabbed his hands again and they laced their fingers, Caitlin tracing his thumb with hers. 


	100. Babe You Need to Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”babe you need to chill”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks anon! 
> 
> Yay we're at 100!!!!!! Just want to pause to say thank you for all the prompts, I love Cisco and Caitlin, The Flash and all of you!

There were books upon books piled all over the living room, and Cisco had to climb over a pile that resembled the Leaning Tower of Pisa.

He squatted down in front of Caitlin, who was so immersed in the text in front of her he doubted she had even noticed his presence. “When you texted me that you were Spring Cleaning, I thought you were talking about the house, not the  _Library of Congress.”_

Caitlin startled at his voice. “Cisco!”

He chuckled, “Babe, you need to chill.”

She bit her lip, her voice wobbling. “I can’t find it. Dad’s  _real_  will. I called every lawyer, I looked in every lab.”

His face softened, seeing her distress.

“Oh honey.” Cisco sat hard on the floor and took the binder out of Caitlin’s hands. “We will.”

He crossed his legs and pulled the biggest book to his right into his lap. Caitlin watched with awe as he started leafing through the pages.

“You’re going to help me go through all of this?”

Cisco leaned in to bump their shoulders together, squeezing her knee, and he knew she realized he was.

They both picked up books, Caitlin a little more relaxed, and started to read.


	101. Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fic title: snuggles 😍💛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Thanks Ciscoscaitlin

“Is the fire out?” 

Cisco rolled his chair across the Cortex, looking at the screen for any pop up heat signatures at the apartment building Team Flash showed up at. It appeared so, as far as his tech showed.

His wife’s voice crackled through the system intercom, “It is now. Just froze over the last of it.” 

“Nobody’s hurt?” Cisco asked. The only time he’d ever been in a burning building was when he saved Iris several years ago, when she got Barry’s powers. He’d never forget the smoke in his lungs, just how thick the air filled with it. It was one of the worst feelings, and he sympathized, don’t even get him started on serious burns. 

“It’s all good,” Barry confirmed, “I’m coming back now.” 

Within seconds Barry was speeding into the room, pumping his fist at the smoothness of their rescue effort. “That went so well!” 

Barry paused, staring at Cisco and the little girl in his lap. “Is Amalia okay?” 

Cisco’s hand automatically went to his daughter’s hair, stroking it gently, as he looked down at her. She had her teddy bear’s neck strangled in the crook of her elbow, her cheek smushed against Cisco’s chest as she slept with her mouth open, breathing deeply. 

“She’s just tired,” he said. “We went to the zoo yesterday and she wouldn’t go to bed until way too late, talking nonstop about the animals she saw there. Caitlin had to buy her a picture book at the gift shop to get her to leave without a meltdown.” 

Barry pulled off the hood of his suit, smiling at his goddaughter, and bent down in front of Cisco, giving Amalia a little affectionate pat. 

“She really likes the bear, huh?” Yeah, Barry bought it for her when she was born, and maybe it was her favourite toy no matter what Cisco made her, he wasn’t bitter about that at all. Not even a little. Nope. 

“Don’t be smug.” 

Caitlin finally made her way down the hall, her hair turning back to brown. She shrugged off her jacket, glaring at Barry. “You made me have to ice skate back. What happened to the free ride?” 

Cisco raised an eyebrow at Barry, but his friend was saved by Caitlin’s face softening, running to her baby. 

“Awww, sweetheart,” she cooed, fumbling for her camera to take a picture. 

Amalia flinched at the flash, mumbling in her sleep, and nuzzled her head further against Cisco’s shirt. 

Caitlin reached forward to take Amalia, but Cisco scooted his chair backwards, holding her protectively, cupping her head closer to him. “I got her,” he said. “She’s fine, she doesn’t need to be moved.” 

“Cisco you’ll never get out of that chair.” 

“That’s fine,” he said again. “Let her snuggle with me.” 

Caitlin rolled her eyes fondly, and tilted his chin up to kiss him quick, then announced that she was going to take a shower. 

Barry sat down next to Cisco, pulling up the online ordering site for Big Belly Burger. He caught Cisco whispering into Amalia’s ear. He raised an amused eyebrow.

“You’ve got that girl wrapped around your finger, man.” 

“She’s my  _baby_. Yes, I do,” Cisco shot back. “And what about it?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was quoting Ariana Grande yes I was


	102. Speak Now Or Forever Hold Your Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask prompt for Killervibe please cause I love love love the way you write them! “Do you know how much I love you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks anon!

 

Cisco sat on the steps of the speed lab, watching Barry and Nora run laps together for the last time.

He had the cure in his hands. Blue, in its little vial. He swished it back and forth, unable to stop fiddling, lost in his thoughts.

His girlfriend urging him to take the cure when she found out he was a meta….Was unexpected. He was just starting to go against the idea. To decide that he’d stay as he were, as he is, instead.

But then Kamilla gave him that ultimatum, and it threw him sideways. He wanted a family, he wanted a life that was safe. And if the girl who might have that life with him wanted him to change…?

He shook his head. He told Kamilla that they’d go on a break just as the Cicada havoc broke loose, wanting to keep her out of danger, but also because he needed space. This was, at the end of the day, his life. His choice.

Someone had sat down beside him. He looked at Caitlin, surprised to see the dosing meter in her hands.

“You’ll need this,” she said.

His eyes lingered on the device, hesitating.

“I don’t know what to do.”

“It expires tonight, Cisco. You remember how long it took to make it the first time.”

“I know.”

She let it go then, choosing to watch the lightening sparks flying off the lab, Nora’s laughter echoing through the walls.

And then, she took him by surprise again.

“Do you know how much I love you?”

Cisco’s heart seized in his chest, and he turned to her slowly.

Her head was tilted, the cascade of soft waves falling over her shoulder and she smiled lopsided, eyes shining with tears.

“What?”

“Cisco, I don’t think I could even put it in words.”

Cisco’s shock ebbed away when Caitlin took the cure out of his hand, setting it off to the side.

“Could you try?” His voice was weak, having heart palpitations.

She took a deep breath and nodded.

“I want a family too. I thought…That we were one. That maybe—“

“Yes.”

Her brow raised, confused. “…Yes?”

“Yes,” he repeated. “I want that.”

“You do?” she whispered, like she couldn’t believe his words. Like he hadn’t been harbouring his feelings for her for over seven and a half years.

He picked up the cure vial and smashed it, Caitlin’s eyes going wide as it splattered to the floor, liquid pooling in a blue puddle at their feet.

She looked up at him, hopeful, but he was already cupping her face in his hands, and her eyelashes fluttered closed as he kissed her for the first time.


	103. Too Many Caitlins, Not Enough Ciscos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come out, come out, wherever you are.” 😘😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank youuuu Ciscoscaitlin

Cisco scrambled, throwing the grate covering the vent in his workshop to the ground and crawling on his hands and knees inside, proping the grate back up behind him.

His shirt was half ripped off and he had smudged lipstick stains on his neck from when they last attacked him, and he was still panting, crawling in the tube, trying to get the hell away.

They’ve had their fair share of weird days. Of crazy villains.

“Cisco,” a legion of identically sultry voices chorused, “Come out, come out, wherever you are.”

But this, an army of Killer Frost clones, all programed with the last kept drops of the Weeper’s tears in their systems, hungry for him, this took the cake.

When he felt he got himself far enough away, breaching within the vents to gain distance, now in the infrastructure overlooking the Cortex, he finally stopped, and leaned against the metal pane, gasping for breath.

“Hi.”

Cisco screamed, clutching his chest.

Caitlin laughed, and Cisco eyed her up and down, still trying to ask for his soul back, pretty sure it fled his body from fright. “Ohthankgod.”

Caitlin was still muffling her giggles behind her hand, pulling her knees up to her chest to make room for the two of them in the cramped space.

“Why are you here?” he asked.

“Why do you think?” she countered. “There’s a mob of Frost clones who want to kill me and take over my life so they could have you.”

Cisco buried his head in his hands and groaned. “How long are we trapped here?”

“An hour, tops? I managed to hit their self destruct buttons before they found me. They should be going off one by one.”

Cisco lifted his head, looking at Caitlin in the dark as she peered through the vent window, watching versions of herself stalk around angrily.

“For what it’s worth,” he said despite the choas, a smile tugging on his lips, “You’re the only Caitlin Snow I want.”

She turned her head to look at him, raising an eyebrow. “Is that true?”

Cisco hummed and scooted forward, pulling her into his lap until they were pretzled in the vent. “How about I show you?”


	104. Red Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re the only one I wanna wake up next to.” 💛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciscoscaitlin, the real MVP

There was something about an apocalypse that gave people a sharper perspective of life. 

Even if, said apocalypse is not universal, not shared by everyone, and that for most, life is good, normal, in fact progressive. 

Only a few select, whose lives are might as well destroyed, torn in two and shaken like an earthquake. Like himself, or his family and the one he loves. 

Cisco thought he knew who he was. What his strengths were, his weaknesses, his friends and his enemies. 

But that was before. Before being who he was would warrant his death. In a world where if he so much as twitched the wrong way the government would hunt him down like it was Salem.

Cisco sat on the roof of the abandoned Star Labs hanger where their ragtag team of metas–most of who remained before, some new from the after–kept hidden. 

They were lucky that Central City seemed to have forgotten that the hanger existed. They blew Star Labs up three years ago. 

Footsteps came up the stairs, and the door latch to the roof creaked open. Cisco turned around to see Caitlin walking forward, with a thermos and a heap of blankets. 

She spread the blankets out next to Cisco a few feet away from the edge, where Cisco’s legs were dangling off, and he took off his Vibe Goggles which he had modified into binoculars so that he could see her better. 

She proffered the thermos, and Cisco took it gently, unable to refuse a drink. 

He swallowed, then pulled her to his side. “Thank you, but I’m not cold.” 

“They’re not for you,” she replied. 

It took a moment for Cisco to put two and two together, and he balked straight away. 

“It’s not your night to stay on watching duty. Go back inside, Caitlin. Sleep with Iris and Nora.” 

She shook her head and kissed his shoulder, before leaning her head against it. 

“No. You’re the only one I wanna wake up next to.”


	105. The Ramons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner Time Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks @Theballetslippertheblackhoodie for the prompt!

 

“We’re having a family meeting.” Caitlin deposited her cranberry juice on her coaster with a sigh, settling into her chair at the dining table.

Cisco ran his hand through his hair, psyching himself for big fat tears.

Dante frowned, bypassing the greens for rice. “I thought this was dinner.”

“It is dinner, take your peas.” 

Amalia pushed the bowl to her brother with a pointed glare. “Dante Stein stopped eating vegetables because he got freaked out about genetically modified organisms.”

Cisco stopped cutting Heath’s chicken into smaller pieces. His front teeth were loose and he’d been complaining about it all week. “What?”

Dante shoved chicken into his mouth, talking with his mouthful. “It’s called being a vegetarian!”

Amalia choked.

“Honey, no.” 

“ _Mom._  Educate him.”

“You’re all putting poison in your bodies!”

“Your  _brain_  is poison! Mom always buys us healthy food!” 

The two began to squabble and Caitlin clicked her fingers at her children.

“Okaaaay!” Cisco shouted, whisking the bowl of peas from the middle of the  table to serve a portion on his son’s plate anyway. “Dante, you’re not a vegetarian. Amalia, don’t be mean to your brother. Heath, stop laughing.” He looked around and realized there was an empty seat.  “Wait, where’s the baby?”

“Ballet, remember? It’s Tuesday,” Caitlin said gently, putting her hand over his.

He nodded gratefully. Between Star Labs and this house, Cisco swore sometimes he wasn’t sure what  _year_  it was, forget the day of the week.

“Your mom and I were talking about a family meeting. Which we’re having. Right now.” 

The kids quieted at his clipped tone. He’s known to be the fun parent, Cisco knows that’s how they see him, but he’s not afraid to be serious. And this matter was not a joke.

“We have some sad news. Your aunt Clarissa passed away yesterday.” 

Amalia dropped her fork. “I–What?”

“The lady who gives us candy?” Heath asked. 

Cisco ruffled his hair. “Yeah buddy.” Some sad white lilies sprouted along Heath’s delicate branch, twining around his arm. 

“She was old, Amalia,” Caitlin explained to their eldest. “You knew that. And you should be comforted, she died very peacefully in her sleep.” 

“That’s not comforting at all!” Dante exclaimed, horrified. “I go to sleep every night! I’d be more comforted if she died in a freak storm.” 

“Dante,” Cisco snapped. “Have some respect.  _Half of your name_ comes from her family.”

“Sorry,” he mumbled, swiping his blondish streaked hair out of his face. 

“Besides,” Cisco couldn’t help but add. “In your sleep is what you’re shooting for. You just close your eyes and never wake up. You won’t know.” 

“You’ll never even know?!?!” Heath spat.

Caitlin shot Cisco a sharp glare. “The point is, this is our first death close to the family since…” She broke off, looking down at her nails on her lap. “We’ll have to go to the funeral.”

“Ugh, funeral homes.” Dante Stein shuddered. “I’m never ending up in a place like that.” 

“What do you mean? We’ll all end up there. Everybody dies. I mean, except Uncle Barry, but you know what I mean,” Amalia said. 

“Not me,” her brother argued. 

Cisco ate silently, watching his children, wondering where on Earth he went wrong. “If you figure out a way to avoid it,” he started sarcastically, “You let us know.”

“I already did,” Dante Stein snarked back, lifting up his hand to form a block of ice. He plopped it in his glass. “I’m gonna be frozen.” 

Caitlin’s face twisted. “You’re gonna be  _frozen?”_

“Ew, Dante.” 

“Relax, Amalia. Not my whole body, just my head. Think about it, when I go, the world is gonna be sad. They’re gonna want me back. When mom and dad find the cure to whatever killed me, then they’ll unfreeze me.” 

“That’s creepy. Isn’t that the plot to Frankenstein?” Heath piped up.

“Yes, Heath. Good job,” Caitlin praised with a straight face. Cisco doesn’t know how she does it. 

“You’re assuming that mom and dad would still be alive,” Amalia replied, and at this point his family have all but forgotten about dinner. 

“Nora’s good with science,” Dante Stein shrugged. “I bet she’d do it. Or maybe Argus.” 

Cisco shared a look with his wife, who had seemed to have mentally checked out of the conversation. He put his hand over her knee.

_You okay?_  he mouthed. Cisco knew she’d been withdrawn since they got the news from Lily. Caitlin loved the Steins with all her heart. And it hurt his heart, to see her sad. The kids right now weren’t making this any easier.

“How would you know they put your head on the right body?” Amalia demanded, shaking her fork at Dante Stein. 

“If I were you, I’d want my head to be put up on another person’s body. Here’s an idea–If you go first, I’ll freeze  _your_ head and put it on a dude’s body.”

_“Dad!”_

Cisco pinched the bridge of his nose. He needed an aspirin. But hey, at least they weren’t crying. 

“You’re not freezing my baby girl’s head!”

“Daddy I’m thirteen!”

“Still my baby. Amalia it’s okay. He won’t do it.” 

“No!” she exclaimed hysterically, nearly knocking over her glass of apple juice. “No, he will! Daddy, he will, and you won’t be here to stop him! Look at that evil face! Mom make him promise he won’t freeze my head!” 

“Dante Stein, promise to your sister you won’t freeze your sister’s head and put it on another body.” 

Dante Stein pushed around the food on his face, contemplative. “I don’t know that I can make that promise.” He took a bite distractedly, smug at Amalia’s frustrated garbled yell.

“You’re eating the peas,” Heath pointed out quietly.

Dante screamed out in fear, spraying mushy half eaten peas all over the dinner table.

Cisco blinked.

Caitlin pushed her chair back abruptly, having had enough. “Mommy’s gonna take a nap.” She took Heath’s hand, pulling him out of his seat. Cisco glanced to his side to find he ate all of his dinner. “You clearly are the reasonable kid this evening. Wanna watch some Netflix with me?”

Heath smiled widely, pink cherry blossoms blooming along his branches. She turned to their other two.

“Visitation is on Thursday. The funeral’s on Friday. I don’t want to hear a  _word_ or see a  _second_  of this nonsense there.”

Cisco leaned back in his seat when Caitlin rubbed her hand across his shoulders. She bent down to kiss him gently, and he brushed her cheek with the pad of his thumb. “Don’t forget to pick up the baby.”

Cisco set an alarm for three minutes before the ballet practice was over so he could breach to the studio, knowing he likely  _would_ forget if he didn’t.

The kids bickered until they realized Cisco had his arms crossed across his chest, displeased.

“Are you mad at us?” Amalia asked in a small voice. “Is mom mad at us?” 

Cisco’s face softened, “Oh baby. No. But–you two were being very insensitive. Your mom is grieving. She’s sad. She wanted to talk to you about Auntie Clarissa, and why she was such a wonderful woman and you didn’t let her.”

Dante Stein went cold, frost growing over his dinner plate. “I–I didn’t think of that.”  

“It’s alright,” he reassured him. “But your mom doesn’t want to hear you two fighting every night. Okay? Can we do that this week?” 

The two looked at each other. There was a four year age difference between the them, and sometimes Cisco forgot how much older Amalia was than DS. She grew exasperated pretty quickly of his antics. But he was just a child, and Cisco didn’t want to curb his expression or shoot down all his thoughts. They didn’t with Amalia, but that’s when they were a family of three and four. Not six. Still, his chest swelled with pride as his eldest children had a silent conversation with their eyes, seeming to have come to a silent agreement.

“Yeah,” Dante Stein said. “We can.” 

Amalia nodded. “We will, Daddy. We’re sorry.”

Cisco stood up to put their food in the microwave. “I’m not the one you need to apologize to.”

“Okay,” Amalia said meekly. 

“And Dante, you are never freezing any part of you siblings’ bodies. Dead or alive. Is that clear?” 

Dante took too long to answer, and Amalia zapped him with a small vibe blast.

He jolted. “Yeah, fine, ok! It’s clear, dad. It’s clear.” 

_“Thaaaank you.”_

It went quiet, and Cisco was done discipling for the night.

“First one who finishes their dinner– _including their vegetables-_ \- gets to choose the movie we’ll watch with mom after I pick up your sister when homework is done.” 

The two scrambled for their hot plates, suddenly famished again.

Cisco smirked at the two, tucking his hair behind his ear.

_Yeah,_ he smiled to himself.  _Still got it._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I used The Middle’s episode 3x13 car scene as the template for the majority of this prompt. Like…..That scene (and that family) is exactly future Killervibe. You can’t tell me otherwise lol.


	106. Listen To Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm Still Not Over You"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Ciscoscaitlin! 
> 
> An AU-ish set in Season 4 when Caitlin and Frost weren’t communicating too well.

“I’m still not over you.” 

Caitlin paused, looking down at her shoes. She was on her way out the door, about to leave the Speed Lab and just go home. But those words sent a wave of something down her spine. She hugged her arms around her chest, shielding her face from his view. 

Why was she so fragile? 

“You can’t be over someone you were never with,” she found herself saying. And it would be more convincing maybe, if her voice wasn’t shaking, breaking at the last word. 

A warm hand was on her shoulder. She looked at it, how his fingers curled delicately, stroking the exposed skin of her shoulders, bare from her sleeveless dress.  

“Being in love with you doesn’t mean we can’t be friends,” he said firmly. “Why can’t we just be friends, Caitlin? I  _need_  you in my life.” 

Her facade fell away, face crumpling with complicated pain. “Cisco,” she pleaded. “I’m not good for you. I’m not good for anyone.” 

“That doesn’t explain why you can barely look at me.” 

She pulled away from his grasp, taking a step forward, without responding. 

“Do I make you uncomfortable? Because, Caitlin, I’ve done nothing different, and I’m sorry if maybe what I said last month taints your memories of us, but I don’t regret telling you. And I’m not taking it back. I love you, and you don’t. But we still work together, and we were best friends. So we have to move forward.” 

“That’s not true.” 

“What isn’t?” 

“All of it!” she turned around, stretching her arms out, exhausted and emotionally wrought out from the weeks of hiding and crying in her bathroom, screaming at herself and the world and being cold and quiet with the one person she used to always trust.

“I don’t look at you because you give me that face. I see that face and I want to kiss it. I want to hold you and I want to be with you, but I’m reminded every time that there’s just no happy endings for me. You want children, Frost doesn’t want anything. You say you’d make compromises, and she says she won’t. You tell me to move forward but I’m at a literal block. If I do something she doesn’t like, she takes over. You think I have control but I don’t. Who do I listen to, Cisco? You, or the other person I share a body with?” 

Cisco strode over, taking both of her hands in his. His eyes were wild, like he was still absorbing all of that in, but the way he held her hands, releasing the tension from all her fingers, cupping them with his own, there was no franticness. He was steady, and calm and fearless and Caitlin wished she could be the same, she did. 

“Caitlin,” he said when she tried to look away, and the tone of his voice forced her to stay. “You listen to  _you._ ” 


End file.
